Finding Faith
by Jo Soulliere
Summary: Buffy contemplates her feelings for a certain Rogue Slayer. Was intended to be a oneshot, has turned into something a bit longer. BuffyFaith
1. Wasted Energy

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 1 - **Wasted Energy  
**

**RATING:** T (I think.. Can never remember what these ratings should be)

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith

**Summary: **Buffy contemplates both the past and her feelings for a certain rogue Slayer. This is a one shot deal.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, I don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Author's Note:** This takes place during season 7 of BtVS. If you read this, please take a moment to respond with any comments :) Thanks in advance.

* * *

Buffy stood in the doorway of her kitchen, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed in front of her as she looked out across her backyard. It was late in the afternoon, the sky was a brilliant canvas of colors, in various shades of red, orange, and purple, as the sun slowly sat on the horizon. She stood watching Faith out in the yard leading the group of potentials through another drill, preparing them for their nightly patrol. 

Buffy's green eyes were sparkling, and a small smile graced her lips as she stood watching the group of girls before her, running through their routine; as she stood watching Faith lead them.

She felt better somehow, knowing that the once rogue slayer was on her side once again. It gave her a sense of peace knowing that someone was there who could and would, watch her back. Someone who was strong and able to hold their own when it would count. Someone who wouldn't give up. She knew Faith would be able to protect each and every one of them, that she wouldn't give up, and at the very least, if she couldn't protect them, she would die trying.

There was a time not long ago that she wouldn't have held that much trust in Faith. It would have been a safe bet to say that she would have trusted even Spike more than her dark haired counterpart. But something in her had changed. She was different now, since she came back from L.A. Buffy could see it, she held more control over her actions. But she managed to somehow fight with the same passion and determination, with the conviction that she was going to prevail in the end, and that gave Buffy the hope and courage that she needed to keep going and not give up. It allowed her to believe that they just might be able to defeat the first.

Buffy sighed quietly as she continued to watch Faith. She could feel the nearness of the other slayer, even from across the yard. She could feel her senses reach out for the younger girl, wanting to be near her.

Buffy let her gaze fall to the ground as she found herself struggling to understand her emotions. It wasn't just the slayer in her that cried out to be near the dark slayer. As she stood there, she realized that it was her heart that wanted to be near the other girl as well.

_She would never feel the same way, she couldn't. _Buffy thought to herself, as a look of sadness washed over her face. _After everything that's happened... after the things I've said and done... _Buffy shook her head slightly as she tried to fight the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. _After I stabbed her... There's no way she could ever want to be with me. I have to remember, the only reason she's here at all, is to help keep this apocalypse from happening. _

Buffy looked up, startled to find Faith standing in front of her, eyeing her curiously. "Faith..." Was all she could allow to fall from lips. She glanced over Faith's shoulder and noticed the potentials clearing out of the back yard, heading toward the front of the house.

"Hey, B." Faith said as she slightly nodded her head at the blonde, still giving her a questioning look.

Buffy tried to swallow back the lump of emotion that she still felt in her throat. "Finished with them, huh?" She said still watching the other girls leave.

"Yeah, I told them to take a break before we head out." Faith said, cocking her head slightly to the side, as she watched Buffy. "What's up?" she asked, unable to ignore the sadness that she saw in the other girls eyes. She didn't think Buffy would tell her, but it was worth a shot.

Buffy tried to smile. "Not much. Just thinking about everything that's happened."

Faith smiled a little. "Yeah, a lot has happened in the past few weeks. Kinda makes ya wonder how the hell we're gonna get through this one alive, huh?" she said. "But, ya know B, there's not really anything you can do to change any of it, so it's kinda wasted energy to keep thinking about it, if you ask me. Just need to keep looking for a way to defeat the first, instead."

"That's a good point. But actually, I was talking about the things that happened between you and I... before." Buffy said quietly. She looked up into Faith's eyes. "I need you to know, Faith. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I never-"

"Hey! Like I said... wasted energy, B." Faith looked back into Buffy's eyes. "You can't change what happened. You can only try to make up for it now." Faith gave her a big smile and reached out her hand lightly resting it on Buffy's forearm and slowly slid it down her arm toward her hand.

Buffy's eyes closed as Faith touched her arm. She could feel the other girls energy tingling on the surface of her skin, could feel her skin crying out for more contact. Buffy slowly let out the breath that she realized she had been holding, as she opened her eyes and gazed back into Faith's deep brown eyes, as Faith stood there, still smiling at her. She could feel Faith starting to pull her hand away as it slid over her wrist and neared her hand. She felt Faith's finger tips slightly brush the back of her hand. She wasn't ready to lose that contact yet and without a second thought she lifted her hand catching Faith's in her own, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

For a brief moment the smile left Faith's face and confusion replaced it. As the reality of the situation sank in, her face lit up with the most beautiful smile that Buffy had ever seen. And in that moment Buffy knew, Faith felt the same way as she did.


	2. It Was A Dark and Stormy Night

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 2 - **It Was A Dark and Stormy Night**

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith

**Author's Note:** Okay, this fic **WAS** intended to be only a one shot story, but, I've had such great reviews, so many more than I'm used to, on the first chapter, that... it has inspired me to write another chapter. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and Wow, what a difference reviews can make, in giving you the encouragement to keep writing, That said... if you like this chapter as well, please review, and I may end up writing another. :)

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Hey! Like I said... wasted energy, B." Faith looked back into Buffy's eyes. "You can't change what happened. You can only try to make up for it now." Faith gave her a big smile and reached out her hand lightly resting it on Buffy's forearm and slowly slid it down her arm toward her hand._

_... She could feel Faith starting to pull her hand away as it slid over her wrist and neared her hand. She felt Faith's finger tips slightly brush the back of her hand. She wasn't ready to lose that contact yet and without a second thought she lifted her hand catching Faith's in her own, and gave it a gentle squeeze._

_For a brief moment the smile left Faith's face and confusion replaced it. As the reality of the situation sank in, her face lit up with the most beautiful smile that Buffy had ever seen. And in that moment Buffy knew, Faith felt the same way as she did.

* * *

_

"So B, What's the deal with blondie?" Faith said trying to make conversation, as her and Buffy were wandering through Shady Hill Cemetery on their nightly patrol.

"Huh, Blondie?" Buffy asked looking slightly confused as she walked along side Faith, absently playing with the stake she was carrying. "You mean Spike?"

"Who else would I mean? I'm not talking about you, with yourself." Faith smirked. "Although that might be fun to..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Buffy said, cutting her off, with a slightly amused look in her eyes.

Faith laughed. "All right, all right." She replied glancing over at Buffy. "I'm just sayin', he seems pretty sweet on you, if you ask me." She added playfully, although inside she was trying desperately to control the jealousy she was feeling over the blonde vampire and his obvious affections for Buffy.

Buffy Narrowed her eyes slightly, "And you know all about being sweet on me, don't you?" she said teasingly, then added more seriously, "Nah, he knows there no chance." She glanced down toward the ground. "It's never going to happen again... the us thing, isn't going to happen. Him and I. Old news." she babbled.

"But it's happened before?" Faith asked, nudging Buffy gently with her elbow, and smiled at her. "You've been getting your naughty on, with Spike?" She said trying to sound light hearted about it.

Buffy stopped walking and turned to face Faith. "What's going on here?" She asked scowling slightly at the younger girl. "What... What are you doing?"

Faith lost her smile as she took a step back."Whoa, I didn't mean anything, B... I was just askin'. Haven't been around a lot the past few years. Trying to fill in the blanks, Ya know?" she said holding her hands up in a placating manner, trying to defend herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being defensive girl. Not used to the interrogation, is all." Buffy sighed, "But no, not for quite some time, to answer your question."

Buffy turned and started walking again. "I didn't mean to sound all cop on you." Faith finally said, slowly following behind Buffy.

"I know. It's no big, okay?" Buffy said as she continued walking. "It's just a touchy subject."

"Yeah, sure." Faith replied as she let her attention wander from one place to the next around the cemetery. There was a gentle breeze blowing against Faith's face, chilling her. She crossed her arms in front of her, pulling her leather jacket closed as she did, in an attempt to block out some of the cool air. "Man, Shady Hill is really hoppin' tonight." She said trying to change the subject, as she looked up to the sky where the moon hung, blocked from sight by a thick blanket of black clouds.

"Yep, looks like." Buffy said, as she slowed to a stop, waiting for Faith to catch up with her. "Probably a good thing we let the potentials have tonight off."

"Yeah, they'd be yawning for sure." Faith let her attention wander across the sky. The sky as far as she could see was black. Faith caught up to Buffy, who turned and continued walking along side her as she did.

"Besides, I figured you could use some time away from them." Buffy said referring to the potentials, as she glanced in Faith's direction for a moment. "You know, being around all the female types when you were locked up. I thought you might like a break."

"You're a female type." Faith said, not turning to look at her.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed." Buffy joked. "**THAT** must be why all those guys keep asking me out."

Faith was still preoccupied with her surroundings and didn't notice Buffy watching her. "Yeah, must be." she said not giving much acknowledgment to Buffy's remark. "Man, B. It looks like we're in for one hell of a storm." she said, as her brow furrowed. "We should head back soon."

"Ah, that's alright. A little rain never hurt anyone." She smiled mischievously at Faith, and added "Unless you're made of sugar."

"Oh, you'd like to find out, wouldn't you?" Faith teased, giving a small laugh as she turned her attention to Buffy. They continued walking along the narrow path. After a few moments Faith said "Hey, you hear that?" as she caught Buffy's wrist, bringing her to a halt. Buffy turned to look at her, as she tried to listen for whatever Faith had heard.

"Nope. Sorry. Gotta say I'm hearing nothing." Buffy said. Just as she turned to start walking again, a vampire leapt from the cover of the shadows behind her, that was concealing him. He hit Buffy hard knocking her to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed. "What the hell? She hears you and I get tackled?"

Faith grabbed the vampire by the back of the shirt with both hands, and threw him backward away from Buffy. He landed on his back, looking up at Faith who stalked toward him. "Okay, you get one chance." she said threateningly. The vampire flipped himself up onto his feet, into a fighting stance facing Faith.

"That's all I'll need, Slayer." the vampire growled starting to circle her.

"I'm the predator, you're the prey." She sneered. "I suggest you run."

A look of confusion crossed the vampires face. "What? I'm the predator..." he said as Faith's fist connected with his face, knocking him backward. "Hey, wait a second..."

"Sorry. I warned you." Faith growled. "One chance." she said as she ran her stake through the vampires heart before he had a chance to grasp what was happening. "You lose." By the time Faith straightened herself and turned around, Buffy was on her feet standing back watching the fight.

"They just never listen, do they?" Faith laughed.

Faith walked back toward her blonde counter-part. "My Hero." Buffy said playfully, clasping her hands over her heart and giving Faith a cheesy smile.

"Possibly." Faith smiled back and shrugged. "Doubt it though. You could have taken him, no prob." Buffy chuckled. A lightening bolt struck across the sky and thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.

"Looks like that storm is getting ready to start." Buffy said, as a rain drop hit her shoulder.

"Looks like the storm has started." Faith corrected, scowling as a drop hit her face. Then, seemingly out of no where, rain was falling in heavy sheets across the land.

"Come on!" Buffy yelled grabbing Faith's hand dragging her toward a nearby crypt. She kicked the door open and ran inside with Faith following closely behind her. Buffy shook her head, shaking as much of the water off herself as she could. Faith was furiously pushing water off the shoulders and sleeves of her leather jacket.

"Man, it's a good thing I put water repellant on this thing last week." she grumbled.

Buffy stood in the doorway looking out. "We're gonna have to wait it out in here. We might drown other wise."

"As long as the ceiling doesn't leak or fall in on us, I'm five by five." Faith said walking up behind Buffy, and looking out into the rain, over her shoulder. "It sure didn't play around once it started." She stated, more to herself than to Buffy.

"Usually doesn't." Buffy said. "But then, the same usually goes for anything around this place."

"That's the truth." Faith said, turning and walking away from the door. "Oh, sweet. A nice comfy slab of concrete to sit on." She said sarcastically as she walked over and hoisted herself up onto the lid of the sarcophagus.

"Well, it's better than the wet ground, out in the rain." Buffy pointed out.

"I suppose. If you wanna put it that way." Faith conceded as she watched Buffy from behind. "So, B." She said trying to get Buffy's attention.

"Hmm?"

"What do you suggest we do, stuck out here all alone in this crypt?" Faith asked with a flirty tone in her voice.

Buffy turned away from the door and slowly walked toward her. Her own eyes meeting the brunettes and holding her gaze. "Well, it's not completely on accident that we ended up here, right now. Alone."

"Oh?" Faith tried to sound shocked.

"Yep. I had it all planned out. That's why I let the potentials take a break tonight."

Faith laughed. "Is that so?"

"Mm Hmm. The rain on the other hand, was a stroke of luck."

"Luck?" Faith questioned.

"Yeah, gives us a reason to be out longer, without explaining ourselves to everyone else." Buffy said as she reached the sarcophagus and lifted herself up onto it, sitting beside Faith.

"Makes sense, I guess." Faith acknowledged. She watched Buffy. She could feel the other girls energy and it was all she could do to restrain herself from reaching over and taking the older girl into her arms. She turned her head and let her gaze fall to the floor. "So, why did you plan for us to be out here all alone tonight, B?" she questioned unable to meet Buffy's gaze, not wanting to get her hopes up about what the other girl might have had planned for them.

"I thought we should talk." Buffy said softly, looking over at Faith.

"What about?" Faith asked.

"You know, stuff. Things that might be kind of touchy."

Faith's brow furrowed slightly. "I thought you didn't want to talk about that stuff?"

"I don't. Not really. But I guess we should."

"Why?" Faith said looking over to meet Buffy's gaze.

"Well, for one thing... not all of it's unpleasant territory." Buffy smiled slightly. "And I guess, also, to fill in the blanks..."

* * *

**A/N:** I've been working on this chapter for the past few days, and even started writing it already only to decide that it didn't fit very well with what I have in chapter 1 so I started over. I was going to try to work it into a storyline that I already had in mind for a Buffy/Faith story, but after gathering idea's for it, I've decided that I'll write this one separately from the other one, because the time line of the two stories just don't mesh well. 


	3. Truth or Dare

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 3 - **Truth or Dare**

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Author's Note:** I'm starting to like this story and I think it has potential if I work it properly. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to those of you who are following along even if you don't review. If you don't write and post fanfiction of your own, you don't understand how inspiring and encouraging those reviews can be. If you do write fanfiction, you know exactly what I'm talking about. So, Please read and review :)

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously:**

"_I thought we should talk." Buffy said softly, looking over at Faith._

"_What about?" Faith asked._

"_You know, stuff. Things that might be kind of touchy."_

_Faith's brow furrowed slightly. "I thought you didn't want to talk about that stuff?"_

"_I don't. Not really. But I guess we should."_

"_Why?" Faith said looking over to meet Buffy's gaze._

"_Well, for one thing... not all of it's unpleasant territory." Buffy smiled slightly. "And I guess, also, to fill in the blanks..."

* * *

_

"Okay, I was thinking." Buffy said, still sitting on top of the sarcophagus beside Faith.

"That could be dangerous." Faith said with a small chuckle.

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed nudging Faith in the ribs with her elbow.

"Nah, sorry B. What were you going to say?" Faith said, turning slightly to face the older slayer.

Buffy who was still sitting facing the door of the crypt switched positions, facing Faith. She folded her right leg in front of her, her left leg dangling hooked over her right foot. "Well, since we're stuck out here, I thought maybe we could talk to each other and ask questions."

"What sort of questions am I allowed to ask?" Faith asked curiously.

"Anything that comes to mind, that you want to know." Buffy stated.

"I might be able to work with that." Faith said, looking thoughtfully at Buffy. "But, that means I'm going to have to answer your questions too, right?"

"Fair is fair." Buffy said shrugging slightly.

"So, what's to keep us from just making up the answers?" Faith asked. "How do we know if we're telling each other the truth or not?"

"I don't know." Buffy shrugged again. "Trust maybe?"

"Trust huh?" Faith smiled at Buffy. "Do you trust me, B?"

"Trust...?" Buffy said, letting the word roll around in her mind for a minute. "Maybe." she finally answered watching Faith's face. "Are there any reasons I shouldn't trust you?"

"You mean besides all the past reasons, I've given you?" Faith said, growing slightly serious.

"Faith, those reasons don't count. Not anymore." Buffy said reaching out her hand and lightly touching Faith's arm.

"How can you say that B? After the way I betrayed you guys like I did? Then turned around, came back and did it again. Here I am. Third time around." Faith said. "Can't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind."

"Third times a charm." Buffy looked searchingly into Faith's eyes.

"So they say." Faith replied to the comment.

"Faith, you've changed since those things have happened. You were in prison for crying out loud. Everyone know's you wouldn't have been there, unless you wanted to be. Unless you were sorry for the things you have done." Buffy let out a soft sigh. "What happened to the Faith who told me not to worry about the things I did to you? The one who said it was wasted energy?"

"Hey, you know me. Just trying to keep things running smoothly." Faith said quietly.

"So you don't believe that 'wasted energy' crap then? Do you want to hear my apology?" Buffy asked Faith seriously.

"No, I believe that 'wasted energy' crap, in terms of you B. But not myself. You never killed anyone. You don't have to make amends for that. I do."

"And you have. You spent your time in prison, granted, not all of it. But you did it because you knew it was the right thing to do. Besides, if things had worked out the way I had intended for them too four years ago, you wouldn't be sitting here beside me right now. Don't you think I need to make amends with you, over that?"

"You seriously wanted to kill me that night?" Faith asked.

"Yes..." Buffy said quietly. "And no. I was angry Faith, and hurt. You tried to kill Angel, the only guy that I have ever really loved. You poisoned him, and I wanted to save him, even if that meant killing you in the process."

Faith looked down at the ground for a moment, then she lifted her head and let her gaze fix itself on the rain falling outside the crypt. "I'm sorry for that, you know? The trying to kill Angel thing." she said quietly.

"I know. You wouldn't have broken out of prison to help him, if you weren't."

"I know..." Faith sat quietly for a moment. "So, who goes first, with the questions?" Faith asked without looking at Buffy.

"I thought we were already going. But, why don't you go first?" Buffy said. "I'll answer anything you want to know."

Faith grinned. "Did Willow really kick your ass last year?"

Buffy laughed. "She kicked it pretty hard, yes." Then she grew more serious "When Warren tried to kill me, he killed Tara instead. He almost killed both of us, if it weren't for Willow, I'd have been dead. Again. When Tara died, Willow went to a dark place... someplace I hope she never goes again. And in the end, it wasn't even me that was able to stop her from destroying the world." Buffy sat quietly for a moment, then let out a small laugh. "I think she would have kicked your ass that night too."

"No way, B." Faith responded. "I'm a lot better fighter than you are." A playful smile spread across the brunettes features.

"You wish." Buffy countered. "Okay, my question for you... I want to know, when you did the whole body swap thing, why'd you come back to the church, where the vampires where holding everyone hostage? You could have gotten away, went anywhere you wanted to go. Why'd you come back?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I just knew I couldn't leave all those innocent people in that church to die. I don't know, maybe it was something about being in your skin, everyone thinkin' I was you, it made me want to do the right thing for once. So, I went back."

Faith looked at Buffy thoughtfully for a moment. "Do you still love him?"

"Him?" Buffy asked. "Riley? Or are you referring to Spike again?"

"Neither, actually. Angel. I knew farm boy wouldn't be able to tame you, and Spike, well, not much to say in regards to him."

"Angel." Buffy sighed. "Yes, I still love him. I probably always will." She said watching Faith's face for a clue as to what she might be thinking. A look of disappointment crossed Faith's features momentarily as she looked over at Buffy.

"But, I don't love him in the same way I did back then. My feelings for him have changed. I don't want to be with him anymore." As she sat there speaking, she saw a glimmer of hope return to Faith's eyes, and she smiled. "My turn."

Buffy thought for a few moments before speaking. "What I want to know is, how do you feel about me, right now?"

Faith looked away from Buffy, unsure of what to say. "You mean, how I feel about you right this minute?"

Buffy nodded. "Mm hmm."

"I uh, well..." She started. "Um, is there a dare option here?" She asked, anxiety slowly making itself evident.

"You would rather have a dare?" Buffy said smiling slightly to herself.

"Yes. Dares... Much easier for me to deal with. Feelings are too overwhelming." Faith confirmed.

"Okay..." Buffy stated slowly. "I dare you to... kiss me." She watched Faith who sat there staring out the door of the crypt.

_She did not just say that. There is no possible way I heard that right. _Faith thought to herself. "B, can you repeat that please? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said... Kiss... me." Buffy repeated.

Faith felt her breath catch and her heart felt like it stopped. She had wanted to take the blonde slayer in her arms and kiss her on more than one occasion. Now that she had the chance, she wasn't sure she could go through with it. _Why? _She thought. _She couldn't have just asked me why I did the things I did before? She has to go ask me how I feel about her, then dare me to kiss her. What's **THAT** about? _

Faith turned her head and looked at Buffy for a moment, afraid to move. She searched Buffy questioningly with her eyes, trying to find some reason for the older girls dare.

Buffy gave her a small smile. "Come on Faith, it's not that difficult. You just lean forward, and do it."

"You don't understand just how difficult it is, B." Faith replied looking at her. _She's so, amazing. Why can't I just tell her. Here I am acting like a 12 year old who's afraid to get cooties, rather than just doing it._ Faith drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She lifted her hand and let her fingertips gently slide across Buffy's cheek. She pushed a piece of stray hair away from Buffy's face, and tucked it gently behind her ear. Slowly she leaned toward Buffy, looking her in the eyes the entire time. Faith was so engrossed in her own thoughts, that she didn't realize that Buffy was leaning toward her as well, closing the distance between them more quickly than she had intended. Finally they were face to face, barely any room separating them. She could feel Buffy's breath, warm against her face, and closed her eyes. She closed the distance between them. Buffy closed her eyes as she felt Faith's lips press against her own. Faith's breath caught in her chest as she felt Buffy's tongue slowly slide across her bottom lip, seeking permission to explore further. Faith lifted her other hand, gently cupping Buffy's face with her hands, as she slowly deepened the kiss.

She could feel their energy mixing, tingling, crackling across her skin. She had wanted this for so long, and now that it was happening, she felt like she was dreaming. She felt Buffy slip an arm around her middle and her other hand was gently holding the back of her head. Faith let out a soft moan against Buffy's mouth, as their tongues slowly explored and massaged one another. Faith could feel her desire for the blonde slayer growing. _Oh, god. Oh, god. _She thought. Slowly she pulled herself away from Buffy, gently breaking the kiss.

Buffy opened her eyes, looking at Faith. She lifted her hand and gently caressed Faith's Cheek. "Wow." she said softly, and smiled at the dark slayer. "Why'd you pull away?" she asked quietly.

"I, uh..." Faith shook her head slightly, then pressed her cheek firmly against Buffy's hand as she continued caressing her cheek. "I needed to... Too many questions." she said breathlessly. "Too many feelings. I need time to sort them out."

"I can understand that." Buffy said, still looking into Faith's eyes. "I think I got the answer to my question though." She said smiling once again at Faith.

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to add another scene to this chapter, that didn't involve Faith and Buffy, but it ended up being long enough to be a chapter all on it's own, so I decided to wait and add it later, possibly. 


	4. Revelations

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 4- **Revelations **

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry about the delay in updating. I've had a bad, bad, and might I say horrible case of insomnia, as well as a job interview over the past few days. I was thinking I might update throughout the week, and take the weekends off from writing. I guess it all just depends on how things work out for me. Anyway, Thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the comments, and I'm glad that everyone likes the story so far. If you're just joining us (and even if you've been following along) please read and review :)  
Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously:** "_I, uh..." Faith shook her head slightly, then pressed her cheek firmly against Buffy's hand as she continued caressing her cheek. "I needed to... Too many questions." she said breathlessly. "Too many feelings. I need time to sort them out."_

"_I can understand that." Buffy said, still looking into Faith's eyes. "I think I got the answer to my question though." She said smiling once again at Faith.

* * *

_  
Faith slid off the sarcophagus and walked toward the door of the crypt. The rain was still pouring down, and a chill breeze was blowing into the crypt causing her to shiver slightly. She stopped, leaning against the doorframe as she look out into the night. Drawing in a deep breath, she let it out slowly before speaking. "What's going on B?" She asked, as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. She closed her eyes waiting for an answer.

There were so many emotions running through her at that moment, that she wasn't sure what she was feeling. The one thing she had wanted more than anything else in her life, was sitting right behind her. But more than that, had asked her to kiss her. Faith had all but given up on the thought of her and Buffy having any sort of a relationship, long ago. It was impossible for them to get along with one another long enough to even be friends, let alone to find themselves in a romantic situation. And now, she found herself in the middle of one of her fantasies from a few years ago. Only then, she wouldn't have pulled away from Buffy, she wouldn't have taken time to distance herself from the older slayer. She would have kissed the blonde, made her want her till she couldn't stand it anymore. No, back then she would have taken Buffy, and made love to her right there on top of the sarcophagus.

But now, she needed time to think. She didn't know why the older girl had wanted to kiss her. Faith didn't know if she was just something to pass the time, and wile away the hours until Buffy moved on to someone else, some guy that she could parade around with proudly on her arm. Buffy certainly wouldn't want any of her precious friends to know if she was emotionally or physically involved with her, the rogue slayer. Her whole life all Faith wanted was to be loved, and accepted for who she was. But, it was hard to believe that Buffy's feelings of hatred for her could have somehow turned to affection.

Buffy sat there looking at Faith for a moment. "I, um, I don't know." Buffy sighed. "I know that we have never really been that close, but can't we try? If you need to talk, we can talk. If you need to think, take your time and think." Buffy slid off the sarcophagus and walked toward Faith sliding her arms around Faith's middle and pressing herself firmly against the younger girls back.

"B..." Faith started, then hesitated for a moment as she let herself enjoy the nearness of Buffy for a moment. "I don't understand." She said quietly.

"What don't you understand?"

"Any of this, why you asked me to kiss you... your arms around my waist. B, you're acting like I'm your boyfriend, the only thing is, I'm not a guy. I don't get the situation, you can't even stand to be around me most of the time, and I don't know what you want from me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed kissing you, and I like the way it feels to have your arms around me. But, I need to know... why are you doing this?"

Buffy turned her head, resting her cheek against Faith's shoulder. "I don't know, Faith. I guess I'm just trying to work out how I feel about you. How I feel about us."

"But, there really is no us. There never has been. It's always been you and your friends, and your watcher. I've always been on the outside, looking in. Wishing I could get close, and I have never been able to. There's so much about what happened a couple years ago, that you don't understand. And I can't get hurt, not again." Faith shook her head lightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Faith." Buffy said gently. "Why don't you talk to me? Let me in, help me to understand what happened?"

"B... Buffy, ever since the first time I met you, back in that ally at the Bronze the first night I showed up here... I don't know. I was jealous. I wanted what you had. But I couldn't have it. Everyone always compared me to you. Your friends... Your watcher... They love you, and they would follow you into hell itself, and die for you, B. I could never live up to that. I could never compare to you.

When I came here, to Sunnydale, I had hoped that maybe I could fit in with you and your group some how, but I realized that I never would. You guys didn't want me around. You treated me like... I don't know, like I was nothing. You left me out of things. B, you didn't even trust me enough to tell me that Angel was back. And, you know, no matter what you do, they always love you. They continue to look up to you and forgive you, and help you, whatever you need...

In all my life, I've never had anyone that's been there for me the way your friends are there for you. Except my first Watcher. She was the only one who ever just let me, be me. She knew that I was young, and that I was going to mess up from time to time, but that never changed how she felt about me. She was like a mother and a friend to me. When Kakistos killed her, he took away the only chance I had at being happy, the only chance I had at making someone proud of me for who I am, not who they wanted me to be.

In the end, that's why I turned to the Mayor. He cared about me. He became like a father, and the only thing he expected of me was loyalty and obedience. As long as I did what he asked, that was all he wanted. He treated me with respect, and... he made me feel like I was some body special, not just another run of the mill loser, like everyone else was always making me feel.

You know, back then... I wanted you. I would have given anything for you. But you didn't even notice that I existed."

"You know, you're partially right. But you're also very wrong." Buffy said as she lifted her head and gently kissed the back of Faith's neck. "Faith, you are somebody special. And, honestly I'm sorry for the way we treated you back then, it wasn't good. We treated you like everyone else always has, we didn't see what you really needed. We let you down... More to the point, I let you down. And I'm sorry. The truth is, back then, I did notice you, Faith. I noticed you more than I was able to admit to myself. My feelings for you, the way you made me feel, they scared me. I couldn't bring myself to think about being with you back then. I mean, how could I have told my friends? We were so young..."

Faith slowly turned around in Buffy's arms, and looked into her eyes. "And now, B? Can you admit it to yourself... to your friends? Or am I a part of your life, that you want to keep a secret from them, and everyone else? Where do you want this thing between us... to go?"

"I don't care what my friends have to say. If they don't like it, so what. They'll get over it eventually. Faith, I want you. I want to be with you. You and I, we understand each other in a way that no one else will ever be able to. The way I feel when you're near me, it's unexplainable. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I pushed you away, and I hurt you before, because it was easier to ignore you and pretend that I hated you, than to face how I felt, and I lost you. I don't want to lose you again. Not ever. I know it's going to take some work, it's going to take patience on both our parts. But, if you're willing to give us a try, then-"

Faith lifted her hand cupping Buffy's cheek, and leaned forward kissing her, effectively cutting off what she was saying. Buffy tightened her arms around Faith, holding her close. They stood kissing one another for a long while. Softly and slowly at first, gradually growing deeper and more passionate.

Eventually Buffy pulled away, looking into Faith's eyes. "Does that mean you want to be with me?" she asked hopefully.

Faith smiled. "It means I'm willing to try."

* * *

"Where are they?" Dawn said, mostly to herself as she paced back and forth across the living room. "They should have been home by now." 

"Dawnie, sit down. Try to relax. I'm sure they're fine." Xander said trying to calm her down.

"Have you seen it out there? It's pouring down in like... Buckets. They probably just decided to find somewhere to wait out the storm." Willow added from her seat on the couch, as she reached over taking Kennedy's hand in her own holding it in her lap.

"Yeah, or Faith is out there trying to kill her in the middle of it. I wouldn't put it past her you know. She tried to kill her before. And mom, she tried to kill her too."

Willow sighed. "Dawnie, please. Faith is NOT trying to kill Buffy. You didn't see her in L.A. or on the car ride home. She's changed a lot, and I think she deserves a fair chance. She's here to help."

"Right. How many times has Spike tried to kill us all at one time or another, and we still let him hang around and get beat on." Xander said trying to help convince her.

"Wanker, I heard that." Spike said as he walked into the room from the kitchen with a mug of blood that he had just warmed up in the microwave. "But, wanker or not, the boys got a point." He said looking at Dawn. "I tried to kill your sis more times than I can count, before I got that bloody chip in my head, and... and now my soul. She still kept me around for whatever reason."

"Xander! She tried to kill you too. She almost did. And Willow, hello, she held you hostage and held a knife to your throat." Dawn shook her head. "I don't understand you guys. You can go ahead and think she's changed all you want. But I'm not going to be fooled by her act." she said crossing her arms and throwing herself down in the armchair.

"You know, Technically, I think we've all tried to kill Buffy at one time or another. And for good reason too." Anya said from her seat on the couch next to Kennedy. "Well, except for Xander. But he's too much of a goody, goody, to try to kill any body."

Kennedy raised her hand. "Um, I haven't."

"Thanks, An." Xander retorted. "But I've never had a reason to try to kill Buffy."

"Oh, you just haven't been around her long enough yet. Give it time... You'll try." Anya replied cheerily to Kennedy.

"U-uh, in my defense... I was grieving when I tried." Willow said pouting a little.

"Besides. Not like big sis is all that perfect either, nibblet. Remember that demon she tried to feed the lot of you too?" Spike chuckled. "Tell me that she wasn't a bit looney when she did that."

"Whatever." Dawn said standing up. "You guys believe what you like. I'm going upstairs. Let me know when Buffy gets home."

"Poor Dawnie." Willow commented after the teen left the room. "I hope she comes around soon."

"Well, I can't say that her fears are completely unfounded." Xander said.

"Well no. I agree. But... I don't think we have to worry about Faith trying to kill us all in our sleep anymore either."

Spike walked over and sat in the chair that Dawn had previously occupied. "Well, I for one like her. She's a straight shooter. Tells it how it is." He smiled slightly. "Not bad looking either. Plus, I think she has a bit of a thing for me."

Everyone sat there staring at the bleach blonde vampire for a moment, and without saying another word, they all left the room shaking their heads, leaving Spike calling after them.

"What? You didn't see her in the basement with me, when she first got here."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, finally got the new chapter up. Sorry it took so long. I'm hoping things get back to normal around here pretty soon, so I can continue updating as often as I was at first. This isn't the scene I had in mind, for the previous section, but I might us it soon. I'm not sure yet how I feel about this chapter, but at any rate, I hope you enjoyed it. :) 


	5. Chances

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 5 - **Chances **

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **Some conversation from the episode "Dirty Girls" Season 7

**Author's Note:**  
I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love you guys, you rock. :) The reviews really make me want to keep getting these chapters out for you. So, please continue reviewing. I really look forward to seeing what you guys think about what's happening in the story. Oh, by the way I'm not going to follow strictly the time line of what happened in season 7, I'm going to be re-arranging events, to suit my needs for the story. I am however, trying to keep the characters as close to their personalities in the show, as I can.

To answer a Question for RWP, (the reason I'm answering it here instead of replying in the review area, is I wanted to clear it up for anyone who might be wondering.)  
**The Question:**  
"Is this story set AFTER the show ended?"  
**The Answer:**  
Nope, this story is set in season 7, shortly after Faith arrives back in Sunnydale with Willow, before the big battle.

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously: **

_Eventually Buffy pulled away, looking into Faith's eyes. "Does that mean you want to be with me?" she asked hopefully._

_Faith smiled. "It means I'm willing to try."_

_- - - _  
"_Yeah, or Faith is out there trying to kill her in the middle of it. I wouldn't put it past her you know. She tried to kill her before. And mom, she tried to kill her too."_

_Willow sighed. "Dawnie, please. Faith is NOT trying to kill Buffy. You didn't see her in L.A. or on the car ride home. She's changed a lot, and I think she deserves a fair chance. She's here to help."_

_- - - _  
"_Well, I can't say that her fears are completely unfounded." Xander said._

"_Well no. I agree. But... I don't think we have to worry about Faith trying to kill us all in our sleep anymore either." Willow replied._

_Spike walked over and sat in the chair that Dawn had previously occupied. "Well, I for one like her. She's a straight shooter. Tells it how it is." He smiled slightly. "Not bad looking either. Plus, I think she has a bit of a thing for me."

* * *

_**A couple days later-**

Spike sat on his bed in the basement, his back against the wall, as he smoked a cigarette. He looked at the nearby clock. He still had a few hours before the sun went down. "Bloody hell." he muttered to himself. "I need to get a telly or something down here." He ground out his cigarette, and lay down, stretching out on the bed with his hands behind his head. Spike spent most of the daylight hours in the basement of Buffy's house.

After Buffy had found him in the basement of the newly built high school, recently souled and mostly crazy, she insisted that he leave the school, saying that it wasn't good for him. At first, Spike stayed at Xander's, but they soon realized that Spike was being played by the first, and needed to be watched from time to time. So Spike insisted that they keep him chained to the wall in Buffy's basement when things started to get out of control. Spike closed his eyes, deciding to rest for a while. He may be undead, but he still needed to sleep.

Spike had almost fallen asleep when he heard footsteps on the basement steps. He smiled slightly to himself. He knew who it was before she spoke. He could smell her, but more than that, he could feel her. He had always been able to feel her.

"What's going on?" The blonde slayer asked as she reached the bottom step.

"Not much. Just hiding from the sun light as usual, in my nice, dank, comfy basement." Spike replied, not bothering to look up at her.

Buffy's brow furrowed. "Where is everyone?... Um, have you seen Faith?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her.

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, I've seen her. Dark hair, big doe eyes. Nice body. She not easy to miss."

The vampire didn't see the glare Buffy threw in his direction. "Spike, that's not what I meant. Have you seen her recently? As in, today, anytime within the past few hours?"

"Oh, right. Should have known." Spike opened his eyes, and sat up looking over at Buffy. "Um, yeah. I saw her a while ago. Not sure where she went, though. Think she was going out somewhere with little Bit."

"With Dawn?" Buffy's brow furrowed. "I didn't think Dawn likes her enough to go anywhere with her."

Spike shrugged. "Who knows? You bloody Summers women are hard to keep tabs on when it comes to your emotions. First you're hot, and then you're cold. One time you bustin' my chops, the next you're all over me."

Buffy glared at him again. "You better not be saying that Dawn is ever all over you, at any time. She's way too young Spike."

"Oh, right. Same as you were too young for Angel, when you first met him?" Spike asked, trying get under Buffy's skin a little.

"Spike." Buffy growled. "You're really asking for it."

"What? Can I help it if little sis wants to keep what you didn't want?" Said the blonde vampire with a smirk.

"Spike. Dawn doesn't want you. So just... just stop it. Okay?"

"Fine, fine. You're right. Nibblet's still holding a grudge for what happened between you and I, before I got my soul back. Besides, she's not my type. There's only one Summers that I'm interested in."

Buffy sighed. "Spike..." she started, but was interrupted when her cell phone rang. "Never mind." She said looking at her phone. "I have to get this. It's Williow."

"Hey, Will?" Buffy said into the phone.

"Yeah, Buffy. It's me. I tried calling the house a little while ago, but no one answered."

"Yeah, that's fine. I just got in. What's up?"

"I'm at the hospital. Shannon, the girl Faith and I picked up on our way back from L.A., she's awake. And she said she needs to talk to you." Willow replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Will. I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh, and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where everyone is? I can't find Faith, or Dawn, or anyone really, except Spike."

"Oh, um, I think Faith mentioned something about hanging out with Dawnie today. I think they went to see a matinee or something."

"Hm, okay. Do you know if Andrew is with them? He isn't here either."

"Andrew? I'm not sure. Maybe. I mean, he could be. Did you check with Giles?"

Buffy sighed into the phone. "Can't get a hold of anyone. So I can't ask Giles. Anyway, I guess it's no big. Everyone will show up eventually. See ya in a few."

Buffy flipped her phone closed and slid it back into her pocket as she turned to head back up the stairs.

"Aren't you usually at work right 'bout now?" Spike called after her.

Buffy glanced back at him for a second. "I kinda decided to cut back on my hours." She turned and started up the stairs again as she finished her explanation. "Figured I'd be better off focusing on what's going on around here." And then she was gone, leaving Spike alone in the basement.

* * *

Faith walked out of the cinema with Dawn following closely beside her, and Andrew trailing after them. Dawn was munching on some left over popcorn as they walked. 

"Hey, um... Faith?" Dawn said nervously.

"Yeah?" Faith said glancing over at her as they continued walking.

"I, um... I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for the movie. You didn't have to..." Dawn said.

"Hey, it's not big. Don't get all little sister on me." Faith joked, smiling at the younger girl. "I wanted to. Besides, if I'm going to be around for a while, I want to do things with you guys that don't involve someone getting killed."

"Guys!" Andrew called after them. "Um, wait up." He whined.

Faith and Dawn stopped for a minute turning around to look at Andrew. Dawn shook her head. "Can't we just, you know, tie him up and leave him in a ditch somewhere?" she ask Faith with a hopeful expression on her face.

Faith chuckled. "Hey, squirt. I understand your dislike of him, but... give the geek a chance. Okay? I think he's really trying to be good."

"How can you put up with him?" Dawn asked turning and starting to walk again, before Andrew had completely caught up with them. "He's so... irritating."

"Well, he is irritating. Can't say you're wrong there. But, I guess the thing is, I can relate to how he's feeling. He did some bad things, made some bad choices. But he's sorry. He wants to make up for it, and help, but it's hard when no one will give him the chance."

Dawn's gaze fell to the ground in front of her, as she walked for a few moments. Then she looked back up at Faith. "You're speaking from first hand experience I guess, huh?" she asked quietly.

"Something like that." Faith said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

Dawn looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, and smiled sadly. She was starting to lighten up a little around Faith. She was finding it difficult to stay mad at her. _Buffy doesn't seem to be holding a grudge against her... so maybe I should give her a second chance as well. _Dawn thought to herself. _We'll see. I just... I can't trust her just yet._

"We should head back to the house." Faith said. "If B's home from work, she'll be wondering where we are."

Andrew came jogging up behind them. "Why doesn't anyone ever wait for me?" he whined. "Everyone's so concerned that I'm going to turn evil again, but..." He trailed off. "Whatever." he said quietly as he followed behind the two brunettes.

* * *

** Later that evening -**

Buffy was standing in the middle of her living room talking to all the potentials and the rest of the Scooby gang, filling them in on the conversation she had with Shannon at the hospital. She looked around the room making eye contact with each person as she spoke.

"We've got a new player in town. Dresses like a preacher. Calls himself Caleb. Looks like he's working for the First. He's taunting us, calling us out. Says he's got something of mine. Could be another girl, could be something else. Don't know, don't care. I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of training. He's got something of mine? Fine. I'm getting it back, and you guys are coming with me."

Buffy paced around in front of the potentials. She wanted to move. She couldn't take the waiting around anymore. She was tired of the girls being picked off one by one. She needed to do something to take charge of the situation. "We need to start arming the girls. I wanna be ready to move when we find him." she said.

"But, we don't even know where we're going." Willow stated in response.

Buffy glanced at her best friend. "That's why I figured we'd do a little recon first." Then she looked at Faith. "You up for it?" she asked.

Faith nodded her head slightly. "Just point me where you want me." She said. A mischievous gleam appeared in Buffy's eyes briefly, but she knew it was neither the time nor the place for jokes. As quickly as it had appeared the gleam was gone, but not before Willow had a chance to notice the momentary change on Buffy's face, and wonder what it was all about.

At this point, Giles spoke up voicing his concerns with the plan. "And you're certain this is the best course of action? You don't even know what this man has of yours - if he, in fact, has anything."

Buffy looked at her ex-watcher, her long time friend. "It could be a girl, a potential trying to get to us."

"It could be a stapler." He retorted, becoming frustrated with his ex-slayer.

"Going in anyway." She replied holding firmly to her decision.

"With the girls? Most of whom have yet to be in the field, let alone in a life or death situation." He challenged her, once again.

Buffy looked at him defiantly. "Then it's time we test them. Look, I'll just take the ones that have been here the longest. The rest can stay behind"

Giles just looked at her. He couldn't believe that this young woman who stood before him was being so irrational about something of this magnitude.

It was hard for him to admit it, especially after recent happenings between him and Giles, but Spike felt that this time, Giles might be right. He couldn't just stand there and not say something in the Watchers defense. "Could be that's just what he wants you to do - the old bait-and-switch."

"Yeah, he lures us away and then kills the girls we leave behind." Willow added, concern for the girls well being evident in her voice.

Buffy turned to face her best friend. "I know. That's why I need you to stay here with them. You're my most powerful weapon, Will. I know you can keep them safe if anything happens."

"An unknown man breezes into town, says he has something of yours. Buffy, this thing's got "trap" written all over it." Xander threw in, still trying to convince Buffy to give it some more time.

Buffy was becoming increasing frustrated with the lack of support she was receiving from her friends. "He won't be expecting a full attack - not this soon, that's why we have to move." she insisted emphatically.

"Buffy," Giles tried one last time "We know nothing about this man. We cannot go into battle unprepared. We have to have more time." He said pleadingly.

Buffy faced the man who had become like a father to her over the years. "Giles, we don't have time. And you're not going into battle." Giles sighed, obviously unhappy with the way things were going. "I need you to stay behind with the others. Help the girls who still need a teacher." And with that, she and Faith headed towards the door marking the end of the debate.


	6. Hornet's Nest

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 6 - **Hornet's Nest **

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **Some conversation/scenes from the episode "Dirty Girls" Season 7

**Author's Note:** Okay, next chapter's up. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. :) I know a lot of the dialogue is probably familiar right now, but I'm mostly just redoing the last few episodes of season 7, so a lot of the stuff will be right from the show, there will be some things changed coming up though, and scenes that I'm just going to add... kinda like missing scenes if you will. I'm just writing things how I would have liked to have seen them in the show. :)

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously: **

"_Buffy," Giles tried one last time "We know nothing about this man. We cannot go into battle unprepared. We have to have more time." He said pleadingly._

_Buffy faced the man who had become like a father to her over the years. "Giles, we don't have time. And you're not going into battle." Giles sighed, obviously unhappy with the way things were going. "I need you to stay behind with the others. Help the girls who still need a teacher." And with that, she and Faith headed towards the door marking the end of the debate.

* * *

_  
Night had finally settled over Sunnydale. Buffy and Faith were following a Bringer through the woods, hoping that he would lead them to Caleb. Faith was watching the evil monk with fascination. "No eyes, but look at him go. He got SONAR or something?" Faith asked as she walked quietly beside Buffy.

"Or something, I guess. Pretty good when they attack." Buffy replied as she watch the Bringer.

Faith glanced at Buffy. "Do they just roam free around town?"

The blonde slayer shrugged slightly. "Well, normally, they show up out of nowhere, and then either stab or get stabbed, and then they run off. Looks like this guy wants to be found."

Faith's brow furrowed. "Lends weight to the whole "it's a trap" theory." She said.

"I'm through waiting around for people to attack us." Buffy said, a little more snappy than she had intended.

"Hey, I'm with you. Drop me in the hornet's nest, what the hell? You got a rough sitch here, trying to turn a bunch of little girls into an army..." Faith said, trying to avoid unwanted confrontation with the older girl.

Buffy looked at Faith. "They're potential slayers, just like we were."

Faith shrugged a little in response. "Right. Maybe they'll do as good as us."

"They're getting better." The senior slayer replied, not really sounding like she believed it herself.

"I'll work with 'em. Some of 'em seem real eager. Fashion disasters, yeah, but they're ready to fight."

Buffy stopped walking and turned to face Faith. "Why did you come back?"

"Willow said you needed me. Didn't give it a lot of thought. I thought you wanted me here... Do you - Are you starting to not want me here?" Faith asked looking at Buffy, pain showing in her dark eyes.

Buffy Sighed. She'd been trying so hard to get Faith to open up to her, and she didn't want to ruin everything she'd been working so hard for. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm...glad that you're here. It's good. I want you here, Faith." Buffy reached over taking Faith's hand, intertwining their fingers as she started walking again. "Thank you for coming."

Faith's expression lightened slightly. "No problem. You know me. All about the good deeds."

Buffy glanced down at the ground, then back up to meet Faith's gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressing. I don't mean to sound like I don't want you here. Because, you know I do."

Faith squeezed Buffy's hand gently. "Yeah, I know."

"Faith?" Buffy said quietly as they continued walking.

"Hmm?" Came Faith's reply.

"Why haven't we told the other's about us yet?" The older girl looked at the brunette. "It's been a few days since we decided..."

Faith looked at Buffy and gave her a smile. Buffy wasn't sure if what she saw in the other girls eyes was uncertainty or sadness. "I don't know... I thought you might want to take your time and break it to them gently... some how."

"You're afraid they won't accept us, as a couple I mean...?"

Faith shrugged slightly. "Maybe a little."

"Are you afraid that I'll change my mind about you, - About us, if they give me a hard time about it?" the blonde asked.

Faith didn't meet Buffy's gaze. She couldn't bring herself to look at her. She didn't want to see the hurt that she knew might be in the older girls eyes, when she answered the question. "I don't know. Maybe... I mean, the thought has crossed my mind..." she trailed off.

"Faith-" Buffy started to say, but was cut short when Faith stopped walking and squeezed her hand more firmly.

"Buffy, what is this place?" She asked, taking in the enormous building that stood a few hundred feet away, watching the Bringer disappear inside.

"Look, there's more of them." Buffy said, indicating the other Bringers that were wandering around outside the building.

"I think we just found our hornet's nest." Faith said, as a feeling of dread crept up and settle itself deeply in her chest as she watch the scene before her.

Buffy looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Let's get the cavalry." she said turning, heading back the way from which they had come, dragging Faith along with her.

* * *

Xander was in the living room with Dawn and Andrew talking to the potentials and passing out weapons, preparing them for Buffy and Faith's return. "Now remember, we're looking for killing blows only, people." He said as he handed a spiked baseball bat to Rona. "So, chest and throat if it's a vampire. Stomach, chest and face if it's a Bringer." 

"What if it's something else?" Rona inquired skeptically.

"Could happen. Something other-worldly. And here's a handy rule: don't go for the flashy tentacles just because they're waving 'em about trying to get attention. Go for the center - brains, heart, eyes. Everything's got eyes." Xander said using himself as the demonstration, pointing to each of the aforementioned parts.

"Except the Bringers." Dawn corrected him.

"Except the Bringers." Xander conceded.

"I don't want there to be tentacles. I'm not good with squishy." Said Molly, one of the other potentials, looking a little uneasy.

Nearby Kennedy raised a huge sword, anxious to show off her skills. "I don't care if it's Godzilla. I want to get in this thing."

"Godzilla's mostly Tokyo-based, so he's probably a no-show." Andrew clarified from where he was standing.

"Besides, if Matthew Broderick can kill Godzilla, how tough is he?" Said Amanda, the newest potential to join the ranks.

"Xander..." Andrew said whining as he crossed his arms in front of him, looking as though someone had just insulted him personally.

Xander looked at them. "Matthew Broderick did not kill Godzilla. He killed a big, dumb lizard. That was not the real Godzilla." He stated trying to pacify the incurable geek.

Rona couldn't believe they were bantering back and forth about a fictional movie character. "You people are even crazier than her."

Xander looked over at the young girl. "Than who?" he asked.

"Buffy, man. I mean, taking us right into the bad guy's lair.**" **She responded disapproval for the plan obvious in her words and actions.

"Well, that's where, generally speaking, you'd go to find the bad guy. And I don't think you came here to fight plaque." Xander said, trying to defend his long time friend.

Rona stood her ground, replying "No, I came here for protection."

"Well, you signed on to fight with -" Xander started to say, but Rona cut stopped him short.

"Look, I know, but..." she sighed deeply tiring of this conversation. "this plan is trouble. OK, Buffy doesn't care how many of us she puts in danger -" The young potential didn't understand what was so difficult for Buffy or Xander or anyone else to understand that she, as well as many of the others did not come here to fight, they came to Sunnydale to be protected, and kept out of danger, not thrown directly into it's path.

At this Xander looked at Rona, disbelieving that she really felt that Buffy didn't care about her well being or anyone else's. "Let me tell you something about Buffy. In fact, you should all listen to this."

"Uh, we kinda were." Kennedy threw in, with a slightly sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I've been through more battles with Buffy than you all can ever imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her." Xander started his speech. Everyone was busy listening to Xander, and didn't notice that Buffy and Faith had entered the house and were now standing in the doorway to the living room, holding hands, listening along with everyone else to what Xander was saying.

"She's laid down her life - literally - to protect the people around her. This girl has died two times, and she's still standing. You're scared? That's smart. You got questions? You should. But you doubt her motives, you think Buffy's all about the kill, then you take the little bus to battle." The senior scooby was saying. Faith glanced over at Buffy gently giving her hand a squeeze. She could see tears threatening to fall from her blonde counterparts eyes.

Xander continued, still unaware of Buffy and Faith's presence. "I've seen her heart, and this time - not literally. And I'm telling you, right now, she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her. She's earned it." Xander finished up.

"Damn. I never knew you were that cool." Faith said as she playfully nudged Buffy with her elbow, trying to lighten the mood a little. Dawn and Andrew were standing nearby, both crying from the emotion of Xander's speech.

"Well, you always were a little slow." She said jokingly to Faith.

Faith gave her a grin. "I get that now."

Buffy turned back to everyone else. "Alright, lets saddle up. We found our place, we leave in half an hour."

* * *

Buffy was upstairs in her bedroom, going through her personal collection of weapons. Faith waited a few minutes and quietly followed her up the stairs, softly knocking on her bedroom door then opening it. "Mind if I come in?" she asked. 

"Think I would mind more, if you didn't." Buffy replied, as she walked away from her closet and over to Faith, closing her bedroom door behind the dark slayer. She sighed deeply, and slid her arms around Faith, resting her head on the younger girls shoulder.

Faith slid her arms around Buffy protectively. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just worried." She looked up into Faith's dark brown eyes. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing." She said. "They're all counting on me."

The dark slayer gave her a small smile. "You're a great leader, B. No matter what happens... You're the one they look up to. And whether they know it or not, they need you. You don't want any of them to die. If you didn't care, you wouldn't push them so hard." She lowered her head, gently capturing Buffy's lips with her own.

Buffy pulled away slightly. "Faith?" she said.

"Hm?"

"If we make it back..." She started to say, then stopped. She knew what she wanted to say, but was afraid to say it. She didn't know how the younger girl would respond. " If we make it back, will you stay with me?" she finally said as she looked away from Faith. "Here, in my room, I mean..."

"When we make it back." Faith said gently cupping Buffy's cheek, turning her face to look at her again. "I'll stay wherever you want me to stay." Buffy smiled at her, then leaned forward gently kissing Faith's lips. The younger slayer closed her eyes, leaning into Buffy, slowly she let the tip of her tongue slide across Buffy's lower lip.

The blonde slayer let out a soft moan as her own tongue reached out to meet Faith's. She couldn't believe how this dark haired woman could make her feel. Everything inside her wanted to be with Faith right then and there. Her skin tingled from the contact, and she knew that if she stayed there much longer, she may not be able to bring herself to leave. Buffy pulled away again breathing heavily as she rested her forehead against Faith's. "We should go, before I don't want to."

Faith gave a soft laugh. "Too late for me, I already don't want to." she replied.

"Me either really. But, we need too." She lifted her head and softly kissed Faith again. "Maybe we can finish this after we get back."

"That's reason enough for me to make it back." Faith said as Buffy took her hand and lead her out of the room and down the stairs to meet up with the others.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I really did try to post it sooner, but I was having difficulties for a few days getting anything to upload to the site. I'm really very sorry. And thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. Keep them coming. :) Jo  



	7. Consequences

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 7 - **Consequences**

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **Some conversation/scenes from the episode "Dirty Girls" Season 7

**Author's Note:**

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously: **

"_If we make it back..." She started to say, then stopped. She knew what she wanted to say, but was afraid to say it. She didn't know how the younger girl would respond. " If we make it back, will you stay with me?" she finally said as she looked away from Faith. "Here, in my room, I mean..."_

"_When we make it back." Faith said gently cupping Buffy's cheek, turning her face to look at her again. "I'll stay wherever you want me to stay."

* * *

_  
It was dark and chilly outside as Buffy walked alone down a desolate street. She wasn't really patrolling. She'd had enough fighting for one night. Instead, her thoughts kept replaying everything that had happened earlier that night. Right now, she wanted to be alone. _I did something wrong... If only I had done something differently, maybe things would have turned out better. Xander wouldn't be in the hospital... Molly and Chao-ahn wouldn't have... _Tears flowed down the Slayers cheeks. _How could I have done something so careless? Maybe I should have listened to Giles... and the others. How I can I ask them to follow me into something else, after this... _

Buffy left the lights of the street and wandered into the darkness of a park, looking around she walked over to a merry-go-round and sat on the edge of it, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands as she cried. There was a familiar buzzing in the back of the blondes mind, it wasn't overwhelming. She was a little surprised that she noticed it at all in her current state-of-mind, that's how faint it was at the moment. She sat waiting, she knew the buzzing would become more intense. There was only one person that could cause such a feeling in her.

She didn't have to wait long before Faith walked up and stopped quietly in front of her. She just stood there looking down at the blonde slayer, wishing she knew what to say or do. She lifted a hand and gently ran her fingers through Buffy's hair, as she sat down beside her on the merry-go-round.

Buffy didn't look up at her. "Why are you following me?" she mumbled into her hands.

"I was concerned about you, B. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Faith frowned.

"You followed me, because you feel obligated?" Buffy asked, looking up into the dark slayers eyes.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Faith drew in a breath and let it out in a deep sigh. _I will not let her shut down, and push me away, no matter what she says... I can do this... I won't get angry. _Faith thought to herself.

"Come to say I told you so? Tell me how you would have done things differently?" Buffy said with a snide tone in her voice.

"Just stop with the bullshit, Buffy. Every time something goes wrong, you push away everyone that cares about you. You say mean and hurtful things, and twist what they say... Don't do this to me again. You've done it before, and, frankly I'm not here for head games." Faith said, deciding to call her on it.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something, and after a few moments shut it again. "Buffy, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." the younger girl said.

Buffy drew in a deep breath. "You're right, and I'm sorry. I do push away, and I do say hurtful things. But I don't know what else to do. Faith, it hurts too much to get close. When I make a decision and it turns out badly..." She looked deeply into Faith's eyes. "How do I go back in there, and ask them to follow me again? To trust me? How can I, when I can't promise them that more of them won't end up like Molly, or Chao-ahn... or even Xander?"

Faith looked at her for a moment. "You're their leader, B. It isn't easy, and God knows I don't envy you that position. But you definitely won't make anything better by building walls and pushing everyone out. " She positioned herself so that her right leg was wrapped around behind Buffy, and slipped her arms around her, pulling the blonde closer to her. "Look, what happened back there, it wasn't your fault. I know that's what you're thinking."

"I'm responsible for their deaths." Buffy said flatly. "If I had listened to everyone before we left..."

"It probably would have happened exactly the same way." Faith cut her off. "Buffy, you don't have the blood of a human on your hands. Not one of those girls death is your fault. It's Caleb, and those bringers. It's the first. You're doing you're job, and so are the potentials, trying to get rid of the evil. Buffy..." Faith closed her eyes, and let out another sigh. "I have the blood of humans on my hands, and I can never do enough to make up for that. Willow, has the blood of a human on her hands. Those people we killed with our own hands... You are not responsible, you aren't the one killing those girls. You could never do that. You're not like us."

"But, they wouldn't be dead if I hadn't insisted on charging in there." Buffy countered her argument. "I can't go back in there..."

"And like I said, no matter when we went in, someone probably would have died, regardless." Faith pressed a kiss to Buffy's forehead. "You'll walk back in there, and you'll hold your head up high. And we'll find out more about what we're dealing with. We'll make a new plan, and we'll pay those bastard's back for each and every life they have taken, and probably will take before it's over."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I want to be in charge anymore." Buffy responded quietly.

"That's your fear, and your grief talking, B. You'll go in there, and get it done. And I'll be right beside you, supporting you."

Buffy looked up smiling sadly. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here, Faith." She leaned forward placing a tender kiss on the brunettes lips.

Faith smiled. "Probably push away everyone you love, and make them hate your guts before it's all over." she said playfully.

The blonde nudged her. "They probably will anyway, at least the potentials."

Faith tightened her hold on Buffy, holding her firmly against her body. "We should probably head back and get some rest."

Buffy grinned at Faith mischievously.

"What?" The dark slayer asked, becoming a little self-conscious.

"You just can't wait to get me into bed, can you?" Buffy said, leaning forward and kissing Faith teasingly.

"Damn, you've figured me out." Faith replied chuckling, after she pulled away from the kiss.

* * *

_It was dark, and quiet in the vineyard. Too quiet. There was no sign of the bringers that Buffy and Faith had seen on their previous trip. Everyone looked around nervously. The potentials were obviously anxious, but for different reasons. Some wanted to get the battle started, while other's just wanted to turn around and run. _

"_Guard the door. I don't want anything getting in behind us. My team goes in first, we check the place out. You guys are our safety-net._"_ Buffy heard herself say._

"_What's the signal?" Xander asked. _

_Lots and lots of yelling. Buffy thought._

_She descended into the darkness of the wine cellar, followed by Spike, Molly, Kennedy, Rona, and Chao-Ahn. _

_Buffy could hear the potentials talking behind her. "What is this place?" Molly asked. _

_Buffy knew that her responses were in there somewhere, but she couldn't remember having said them. Not this time. _

"_An evil Vineyard, huh?" she heard Kennedy say. _

_What's going on? Buffy thought to herself. Why does this feel more like I'm watching a movie than actually participating? She looked around the dark cellar, searching the shadows._

"_Bringers are here somewhere." she said. God, everyone's going to die, she thought._ "_Need to find out where."_

"_Shouldn't be too hard." She heard Spikes voice float in from somewhere._

_Buffy turned to look at the girls who were following her. There was a loud commotion behind her, she turned to look. The girls were fighting the bringers, they weren't doing too badly. They were definitely capable of holding their own. Buffy's brow furrowed, she tried to move forward, advancing on a bringer. She could hardly move, it felt as though she were walking through tar. Her movements were lazy and strained. The more effort she put into it, the more difficult it became. Finally she reached the bringer. He swiped at her with his knife, she dodged and tried to hit him. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. He was lying on the floor. _

"_Well, now, you girls are just burning with righteousness, aren't you? Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness. You having fun? Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much - I need you fit for when I purify you._" _She heard an unfamiliar male voice say from somewhere in the room. She turned back to look at the other girls. The bringers had disengaged from the potentials. The girls stood in the middle of the room._

"_Kennedy!" She heard Rona scream, and run toward the eldest potential._

_This isn't supposed to happen... Buffy thought to herself. She saw Caleb in the center of the room, he had Rona by the arm._

"_Miss, I do believe you have your own problems you should be worrying about._" _Caleb said to the young potential. There was a sickening crack, the sound of bone being broken. Rona was on the floor in agony. _

_Spike was vamped out, he charged Caleb. The preacher knocked him away with ease. Buffy saw Spike try to stand, but it was too late. Caleb had him, he head-butted him, then threw him across the room into some wine barrels._

_There was an ocean of wine pouring from the barrels. Thick, and red. Buffy felt as though she were going to vomit. So much blood, she thought. ...Wait, it's wine, it's not blood. She tried to tell herself. _

_She looked up in time to see Caleb dropping Chao-Ahn's lifeless body to the ground. She heard Molly scream somewhere in the background._

_Out of no where, Caleb was in front of her, he hit her, knocking her across the room. She felt pain, and then nothing. She knew that she had fallen unconscious but somehow she could still see what was happening. She saw Faith charge Caleb. "Noooo!" she tried to yell. She was worried what he might do to the younger slayer. Her voice wouldn't cooperate. Buffy watched as the preacher effortlessly twisted Faith's body into various positions, like a human pretzel. She could see the pain on Faith's face. "Well, you're the other one, aren't you. Your Cain to her Abel." She heard Caleb say to Faith._

"_I never was much for the good book." Faith said through gritted teeth._

"_Oh, it has it's moments." Caleb said as he smacked Faith hard, knocking her across the room into some wine barrels._

_Xander was beside Buffy now, trying to help her up. She looked at the ground, then stood, and when she looked back toward Xander, she saw that Caleb had him trapped. "You're the one who see's everything, aren't you?" she heard him say. _"_Well let's see what we can't do about that."_

"_Xander!" She yelled as she saw Caleb_ _pull his had back and suddenly sink his thumb deep into Xander's eye. She saw the blood flowing from Xander's wound._

"_Get out of here, Everyone, get out!" She tried to yell, but her voice wouldn't come. She turned to try to run. Molly was standing in front of her, a look of surprise, and fear, and pain on her face. Buffy looked down. Her hands were covered in blood. She let go of the knife that was protruding from Molly's stomach. Oh my god... what have I done?_

_Buffy shook her head slowly, tears spilling down her cheeks as she slowly backed away, as Molly crumpled to a heap on the floor in front of her. I didn't do it, I didn't... I didn't know..._

Faith opened her eyes, slightly disoriented. The room was dark and it took her a moment to figure out where she was, and what was happening. "I didn't do it, I didn't... I didn't know..." she heard Buffy whimpering beside her. She rolled over on the bed, where she lay beside her girlfriend. Buffy had asked her to stay with her if they made it back, and so she had.

Faith's brow furrowed, as she leaned over Buffy. "B..." she whispered, laying a hand on the sleeping girls shoulder, gently shaking her. "Buffy..." She said a little more loudly. She could feel the blonde slayer trembling beneath her hand.

Buffy opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Faith..." she said in a choked voice, as she sat up, curling herself up, and leaning into Faith.

"Shh, it's okay, don't cry." Faith said as she slipped her arms around Buffy. "It's okay. You're safe. I'm here." She gently ran her fingers through the blondes hair, as she slowly rocked her back and forth. She pressed her lips to Buffy's forehead as the older girl clung to her. "It was just a bad dream." She said quietly.

Buffy sat there, holding onto Faith, sobbing on the younger girls shoulder. For a long time Faith just sat there holding her, whispering comforting words in her ear, gently rocking her back and forth. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked finally, after Buffy's tears had subsided.

"No, not really." Buffy said quietly. "It was just a nightmare... about what happened earlier." She buried her face in Faith's shoulder.

Faith lowered her head, placing kisses on Buffy's forehead. "Okay, but if you decide you want to... I'm here, B." she said softly. Buffy lifted her head, pressing her lips to Faith's. Faith closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She felt Buffy slip her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. She tightened her own grip around the blondes waist.

She felt Buffy pressing against her, pushing her backward onto her back. She could feel her skin tingling, not just from the nearness of Buffy, but from her desire. Willingly she let Buffy guide her down onto the bed. The senior slayer leaned over her, looking down at her, her blonde hair framing her face. Faith reached up, gently tucking the hair behind Buffy's ears. Buffy looked longingly into her eyes. "Tell me you love me." she said quietly.

Faith's breath caught in her throat. And she wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to run, but knew she couldn't. "B..." she said quietly then stopped, trying to think of something to say.

"You don't have to mean it, right now." Buffy said, with a pleading look on her face. "I just need to hear you say it..." She looked at Faith for a second, then added in a whisper. "Please."

Faith lay there, looking up into Buffy's eyes. She let out the breath that she had been holding. She lifted her hand to Buffy's face and gently cupped her cheek, softly caressing it with her thumb. "I love you, Buffy." She whispered.

Buffy leaned down, capturing Faith's lips again, kissing her passionately and deeply. Slowly she slipped her hand under Faith's tank top, letting her hand caress the younger girls stomach. Faith tightened her arms around Buffy, slipping her hands under the blondes shirt as she did, letting her hands slide up the skin of Buffy's back. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed more contact, without all the barriers of clothes. She could feel Buffy's finger tips lightly brush over the under side of her breasts. She arched her body into the blondes touch, moaning softly.

They lay there kissing for a long while, their tongues dancing back and forth, wrestling sensuously. At times, it was furious and hungry, at other's it was slow and passionate.

_You may have asked me to say it, But... I really do love you. _Faith thought to herself. She wasn't ready to admit it to Buffy yet. But she knew deep down, that her blonde counterpart already knew.

Buffy pulled away from Faith, looking into her eyes. "Faith..." She whispered softly, as she let her hand trail slowly down Faith's thigh, and slipped it under the material of the brunette's boxers, running her finger tips lightly along the inside of her thigh.

Faith bit her bottom lip. "Hmm?" she had to force out.

Buffy lowered her lips to Faith's neck softly sucking the skin that she came into contact with. Slowly she worked her way up Faith's neck, then she stopped and whispered in the dark slayers ear. "I want you..."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I realize some of you will probably hate me for ending this right there, but... I don't really want to get too descriptive with the love making, I want it to be at least somewhat younger person friendly. 


	8. Say Goodbye part 1

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 8 - **Say Goodbye** part 1

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **Some conversation/scenes from the episode "Empty Places" Season 7

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews :) This opening scene is taken directly from the show, where as just about everything else that follows has been changed in one way or another. I thought the first scene was fitting, given the title of this chapter. There was more I wanted to add to this chapter as well, so I decided to make it a 2 part thing.

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously: **

_Buffy lowered her lips to Faith's neck softly sucking the skin that she came into contact with. Slowly she worked her way up Faith's neck, then she stopped and whispered in the dark slayers ear. "I want you..."_

The sun was high in the clear blue sky as Buffy walked down the main street of Sunnydale, her arms crossed in front of her. Slowly she look around at all the people. She noticed a man closing his shop; permanently from the looks of it. She walked past vehicle after vehicle. It appeared that everyone in Sunnydale was leaving town, or trying to. They weren't getting far, the cars were backed up for blocks. Someone rushed past Buffy on foot, carrying their belongings. _Guess they can't wait to get out of town... _she thought. "_Not that I can really blame them."

* * *

_  
"Hey you." The slayer heard someone calling to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked around the crowded street, until her eyes fell on a little red VW beetle.

"Hey." Buffy said as she walked up, and stopped beside the driver side door of Clem's car.

"Can you believe this mishegaas?" Clem said looking up at Buffy.

"Yeah. You'd think these people had never seen an apocalypse before." She said. Buffy looked down at Clem and chuckled slightly. "What about you? Just going for a quick spin to 7-Eleven... in Nebraska?"

Clem looked up at Buffy with an earnest expression on his face. "It's getting bad here. Really bad. Hellmouth acting up again, people feeling it, getting crazier. You can't swing a cat without hitting some kind of demonic activity." he said looking at the traffic in front of him, then quickly looked up into Buffy's eyes and added "Not that I swing cats, or eat - nope. Heh. Cuttin' way back. Cholesterol - morals. I mean, morals."

"Right." Buffy responded with a small smile, as she stood there looking back at him.

"We've seen some bad stuff in this town before but, you know, this time, it's like it just seems different, more powerful." He said shaking his head as he glanced back at the traffic again, getting antsy. "I don't think anyone's gonna be able to stop it." His expression changed, and he looked back up at Buffy again "I mean, I'm sure you'll do fine. Complete confidence in you. Heh. Uh, if anyone can do it, you can, because you...rock! If you save the world, I'll come back, we'll have drinks. When. When, I mean. When you save the world." He gave her an apologetic look, he knew he definitely wasn't sounding like he had confidence in her.

Buffy just nodded at him, understanding completely how he was feeling. "It's gonna be great with all the... rocking." He said trying to leave behind the less than encouraging comments. He looked at her and said sincerely worried about her well-being. "Maybe... maybe you should just get out of town this time."

"Yeah. I probably should." Buffy said quietly.

Clem looked back to the traffic in front of him, seeing that it was finally moving. "You take care of yourself, OK?" He gave Buffy a wave, and called "Bye." as he drove off down the road. Buffy had always liked Clem. He may be a demon, but he was pretty much of the harmless variety. He'd always been willing to help her out. _Maybe it was just cause he wanted to stay on my good side... I am the slayer after all... _She thought to herself as she watched him disappear into the distance.

* * *

Faith was sitting alone on the counter top in the kitchen eating potato chips out of a bag, when Kennedy came into the room from the basement. "Got enough to share?" the potential asked the brunette slayer as she eyed the bag of chips Faith was holding. 

"Trade ya for a carton of cigarette's and some soap." Faith replied.

Kennedy stood there in front of her for a moment before Faith noticed the confused look on the younger girls face. "Sorry. Habit." Faith told her as she handed over the bag of chips. "Shouldn't you be down at Hogwart's?"

"Probably." Came the potential's response as she took some chips and handed the bag back to Faith.

"All right. Playin' hooky. Score one for the boarding school brat." Faith teased with a smile on her face. "Anya's technique is probably a little different than you're used to."

"Do you think there are gonna be questions about her sex life on the test?" Amanda asked, as she walked into the kitchen from the basement as well, her voice revealing how much she was dreading the thought. " 'Cause I really hope I don't have to study that." she finished as she stopped beside Kennedy.

"Yeah." Faith said grinning at the youngest girl. "Whenever she starts talking about getting all sweaty with Xander like that I just remind her I had him first. Shuts her right the hell up."

"You and Xander?" Kennedy said in surprise.

Faith looked over at her. "Yeah?" she said with a look on her face that could be read as 'what's your point?'.

"I dunno, I just thought you were, you know... into women." Kennedy replied with a hint of a smirk on her lips. "I mean after all... Sounded like you were pretty into Buffy last night, across the hall. Can't say I minded though, certainly didn't bother me. Well, not in a bad way."

Faith's cheeks turned a barely noticeable shade of pink as she looked back at the oldest potential. She didn't think that she and Buffy had been loud enough for the others to hear them, but she decided to play it cool. She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "Bet that made Red happy." she said implying that Kennedy probably had some fun of her own.

Kennedy gave her a playful pout, although she was clearly serious with what she said. "I wish. We sleep alone in the same room... in the same bed even, but I can't get anywhere past kissing her."

Faith chuckled knowingly. "That's Red for ya. Takes her time opening up, but once she does, she's all yours."

"Oh, my god." Amanda said looking a little disturbed. She wasn't uneasy about the idea of girls having sex with other girls, she was more bothered by the fact that everyone seemed to talk so openly about it all the time. "Is sex all you people think about? I mean, we're in the middle of a huge battle here, and all anyone can talk about is who their 'sleeping' with, or who they wish they were 'sleeping' with." she said giving Kennedy a look. "We should be doing something related to the mission."

Kennedy looked back at her. "what's the point? Studying demon hot zones and pressure points doesn't do a hell of a lot of good when preacher man's out there, ready to finish the job he started."

Faith frowned. "No one's come up with any info on Caleb yet?"

"No. Nothing is working - not research, not Anya's contacts." Amanda said, silently thanking the gods, that the topic was finally away from sex for a few moments.

Kennedy crossed her arms in front of her, her expression turning to one of uncertainty. "We're lousy with dead ends around here. Everyone's feeling pretty pointless. We don't even have a place to start."

"Hey who's here?" Buffy called as she entered the house carrying a file folder.

Dawn walked into the room when she heard Buffy's voice. "Hey, Buffy. How's Xander?" She asked her sister as Faith walked into the dining room followed by both potentials. Kennedy walked over to the table and sat down, listening to the conversation.

Buffy smiled slightly and sat down, setting the folder on the table and opened it, starting to look through it. "He's doing really well. He's ready to come home, I think."

"Whatcha got?" Faith asked curiously as she walked up beside her girlfriend, resting her hand lightly on Buffy's back as she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, just info that Giles and Willow were able to pull off the police database. We figured with Caleb's, you know, overt religiosity thing if we wanna learn more about him, let's find out where he's been." Buffy replied absently, still looking at the file in front of her.

"Incidents of violence and vandalism connected to California religious institutions in the last 10 years." Faith said reading over the blondes shoulder. "Looks like this gives us a place to start."

"Yeah. I figure we start with California. We don't find anything there, we'll expand the search. But a guy like Caleb didn't just get in the game. He's been playing for a while, and I wanna know where. Whatever it takes." Buffy turned to look at Dawn. "You good to help?" She asked although she already knew Dawn would be all over the chance to help out with the research.

"Well, I was gonna do lots and lots of homework, but darn the luck, they went and canceled school, so looks like I got the time." Dawn said trying to sound cheerful.

"Good." Buffy responded as she handed her sister some papers, not really noticing how hard Dawn was trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Hey, Buffy..." Dawn said as she took the papers and sat down at the table. "How was Xander's mood, you know, exactly?"

Buffy stood there, not looking at her sister. She wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened to Xander, or to think about it, right now.

Dawn continued her questions, not noticing Buffy's behavior. "And did you get a chance to talk to the doctor about the meds? Because it seemed like -"

"Hey, pipsqueak, why don't you go get some of the stuff you've already gotten from Giles?" Faith cut off the young girls rambling, frowning as she realized that Buffy looked upset by her little sister's insistence on talking about Xander. Faith knew Buffy loved her sister, but she didn't always know how to deal with the younger girl. The dark slayer felt a little compassion for the girl, knowing that she was just concerned about Xander, but now wasn't the time for questions.

"Or, um, we can talk about this later, maybe." Dawn said quietly, feeling a little dejected.

"Okay." Buffy said quietly as she continued to avoid looking at her sister.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Dawn said getting up and leaving the room.

Buffy looked toward the others and said "Try to find anything that looks like Caleb, his church, his ring...".

"His ability to render a slayer useless in just one punch." Buffy looked up at the young brunette with a hurt expression on her face. "I didn't - that was stupid. I don't know why I said that." Kennedy said, trying to apologize.

Faith stood there, looking over at the younger girl with a frown on her face. "Uh, it's OK. Um...you know, I - I have to go to the school to pick up the rest of my stuff." Buffy responded with tears starting to form in her eyes, as she stood up.

Kennedy stood up. "I really didn't mean -" She said, trying to express how sorry she was for the comment.

"It's fine. Really, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Buffy interjected. It might have been harsh for the potential to say, since Buffy was already dealing with guilt over everything that happened, but Buffy knew she was also right. Caleb had pretty much rendered her useless in one foul swoop. "Hey, uh... isn't Anya doing that thing for you guys today?"

"Yeah. We were. We probably should head down there now" Kennedy said quietly as she and Amanda left the room.

Buffy turned to look at Faith. "Okay, I'll be back soon." she said, and gave her a small smile. She was trying to cover it up, but Faith could see how much Buffy was hurting, and she knew that there was nothing she could do to help her. She wanted to protect her from that pain, but she didn't know how. "See that everyone else gets started on this." She leaned forward and quickly kissed Faith on the cheek, then headed out the door.

"Yeah." Faith said, her eyes betraying the worry she held inside. After Buffy left the house, she sat down and started flipping through the file.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

It was just after dark when Buffy managed to get back home. She walked in and called "Hey guy's, how's it... going?" Her mood noticeably sinking, halfway through her greeting, as she noticed there was no one else around.

"Buffy. Are you hurt?" Giles said from his place at the dining room table as he stood up, upon seeing the blonde girls entrance.

Buffy stopped beside the table. "Oh... Caleb came back looking for seconds."

"My God, is h-he -" Giles said, but couldn't find the words.

"Still able to make me see cartoon birdies all around my head? You betcha. The short lack of consciousness was nice. I feel rested." Buffy let out a groan as she took a seat at the table. "So...how did those police files work out? Were they helpful?"

"Uh...uh... yes." Giles replied as he sat back down, in his seat. "Very much so, I think. Um... there's evidence that Caleb may have established a foothold up north."

"That's great. That's -" Buffy started to say, but Giles interupted.

"I, um... I sent Spike to look into it." He stated as he took a sip from the mug sitting in front of him.

"Spike?" The blonde slayer asked, her brow furrowing, clearly unhappy with what Giles was telling her. "Is this a mission from which you intend Spike to return alive?"

"Yes. I sent Andrew with him." Giles replied, as he set his mug down on the table.

Buffy was quickly becoming irritated with the way things were going. "Again I ask the question." She said, her tone making it quite clear that she didn't believe that her ex-watcher intended for Spike to return.

"Buffy, you weren't here. Decisions have to be made in your absence." Giles said, trying to sound reasonable about it all.

"Yeah, well, those are the ones that have been scaring me." she replied vehemently.

"I did what I thought was right."

"You sent away one of the only two people that's been watching my back - again." The slayer said, accusingly.

"We're all watching your back.**" **Giles responded quickly, with an indignant tone in his voice.

Buffy stood up and turned to leave the room. "Funny... that's not really what it feels like."

"Buffy-" The watcher started.

"Where did everybody go?" Buffy asked, cutting the older man off.

"What?" Giles asked, slightly taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

"Faith. The girls. Where are they?" Buffy responded shortly.

"Um...Faith thought that the girls could do with some time off their studies. I - I thought... She took them to the Bronze."

Buffy just rolled her eyes, and shook her head disbelievingly in response, as she turned and walked out the front door, leaving Giles without so much as a good bye. This day certainly wasn't going very well. And it seemed only to be getting worse by the minute.

* * *

**A/N:**I've been writing this chapter for a couple days now. I'm sorry it took so long,... I'll try to get the next update out more quickly than I did this one (I actually have half of the next chapter written, as it was originally part of this chapter, then I decided on breaking it down into 2, because it'd be too long otherwise). Once again, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing :) 


	9. Say Goodbye part 2

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 9 - **Say Goodbye** part 2

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **Some conversation/scenes from the episode "Empty Places" Season 7

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews :) ... Here's the second part to "Say Goodbye".

**Now, On with the show:**

* * *

**Previously: **

"_I, um... I sent Spike to look into it." He stated as he took a sip from the mug sitting in front of him._

"_Spike?" The blonde slayer asked, her brow furrowing, clearly unhappy with what Giles was telling her. "Is this a mission from which you intend Spike to return alive?"_

"_Yes. I sent Andrew with him." Giles replied, as he set his mug down on the table._

_Buffy was quickly becoming irritated with the way things were going. "Again I ask the question."_

_-,-,-_

"_Faith. The girls. Where are they?" Buffy responded shortly._

"_Um...Faith thought that the girls could do with some time off their studies. I - I thought...She took them to the Bronze."_

_Buffy just rolled her eyes, and shook her head disbelievingly in response, as she turned and walked out the front door. This day certainly wasn't going very well. And it seemed only to be getting worse by the minute

* * *

_  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled breaking into a run as she approached the Bronze, realizing her girlfriend was getting some extremely unwanted attention from the local authorities. Faith Was lying on the ground curled up, protecting her face with her arms as six police officers stood around her kicking her and hitting her with their clubs. "What the hell is going on here?" Buffy demanded, stalking up behind one of the officers and grabbing him by the back of his shirt, suddenly sending him flying backward.

Another officer turned to face the blonde slayer. "This is none of your business ma'am. Wanted fugitive." He said looking Buffy up and down. "I suggest you just go inside, or whatever it was you were doing."

"Well, in that case," Buffy said as she punch the man in the face, and sent him flying backwards until he hit the door of the Bronze. "I was on my way here, to talk to my girlfriend. Who just happens to be the one you morons are beating senseless on the ground right now." She grabbed another of the officers by the collar of his shirt and threw him off Faith as she walked back toward the one who had landed against the door of the Bronze a few seconds earlier.

With only 3 officers left on her, Faith was able to make it to her feet and fight back. The dark slayer punched one of the officers in the face. The man stumbled backward slightly.

"Son-of-a-" The officer was cursing as he rushed back toward Faith. She drew back her fist punching him again, and he stumbled backward, falling to the ground unconscious.

"And just for the record..." Faith heard Buffy saying to the officer who had told her to mind her own business. "Faith may be a wanted fugitive. But she's also a wanted friend, and girlfriend. But more than that... This woman is a wanted hero. She's done more in her life to protect this world, and your sorry ass, than you'll ever do. So I believe that cancels out her past mistakes." She finished up as she kicked the officer in the head, knocking him out.

By this time both the officers that she had thrown off Faith, were advancing on her. Apparently they didn't like being thrown around like little rag dolls by petite little blondes. One of them came up and threw a punch at her that she easily blocked, and countered with a punch of her own.

A gunshot rang out from inside the Bronze. Faith stopped dead in her tracks, a look of concern on her face. Buffy looked at Faith wondering why she had stopped. Then the answer hit her. "The girls." She said aloud. _They're still inside... there must be more officers in there with them. _She thought as she turned and headed for the door of the Bronze. She didn't make it far before she was stopped by the two officers that she was fighting with. Both men grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around. One grabbed her around the waist, trapping her arms at her sides, while the other one punched her.

Faith had resumed fighting with the two officers that were still attacking her, trying to make her way closer to the door of the Bronze. Buffy was unable to make it into the building as well. After a few moments, the door of the Bronze flew open and the girls poured out in a wave, rushing to aid Faith and Buffy with their assailants. Kennedy and Rona rushed toward Faith, both girls attacking the same officer, leaving Faith to deal with the last one on her own. Dawn rushed over to help Buffy, as did Amanda and another of the girls.

Shortly after the potentials came out of the building, the final four officers had been dispatched Everyone stood looking at Buffy. She turned to the potentials. "Girls, go home." She said stolidly. "I need to talk to Faith for a minute."

"But we weren't-" Dawn tried to intervene.

"Dawn, you too. Go." She said as she kept her gaze locked with Faiths. "I'll just be a couple minutes." Dawn turned away with the rest of the girls, and started walking home. Buffy waited for a couple minutes before she said anything. She wanted to give the girls enough time to put a little distance between themselves and the two slayers.

_Just great. _Faith thought as she stood there looking at Buffy, waiting for the older girl to lay into her. _Try to do something good, and just end up screwing it up. _She shook her head at herself. _When the hell am I ever going to learn. She looks pissed... Fuck... I'm in for it now._ She looked down the ally, noticing the girls were pretty much out of sight.

"Faith..." Buffy said as she let out a sigh. She had intended to chastise Faith for what happened, but she couldn't bring herself to do it as she stood there looking at the dark haired slayer. From the look on her face, she was giving herself enough hell for the both of them.

"B-" Faith said, but Buffy cut her off.

The blonde slayer walked up to her girlfriend. "Look... Faith. I know you didn't want this to happen. It's not your fault those cops showed up, acting all Hellmouth."

Faith looked at the older girl in disbelief. "Okay, did I die or something, and not realize it?" she said. "You're not gonna beat me down, or breathe down my neck over this? ... Nothing?" She asked almost looking more worried than she did before.

Buffy stood there for a second continuing to look sternly at her girlfriend, then a small smile appeared on her lips. "I might breathe down your neck, just... not in the way you're thinking right now." She walked forward and slid her arms around Faith and softly kissed her lips. "We'll talk about all this later, after I've had time to let my temper settle... I realize this could have happened at any time. It was bound to, considering you did break out of prison. It was just unfortunate that it happened now. They were looking for you, the Hellmouth has everyone acting crazy. We'll deal." She slid her hand slowly down Faith's arm and intertwined their fingers. "We should go home." Faith stared at her in disbelief for another moment, then they turned and started walking back towards Revello Drive.

* * *

Faith was sitting on the railing on the front porch of Buffy's house staring off into the night sky. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the post behind her, the cool night air was refreshing. She was so lost in her own little world she didn't notice when a tall, black male, with a shaved head walked up to the house. 

"The big meeting hasn't started yet, has it?" He asked, walking up and stopping beside Faith.

"God, I hope so." Faith replied as she opened her eyes, and looked over at the man who had approached her. He was wearing a black leather jacket over dark t-shirt and jeans. _Not bad looking. _Faith thought to herself, realizing that this must be Buffy's boss. _She didn't tell me he was so nice to look at. _

"Faith?" The man asked, guessing who the brunette must be.

"You must be Principal Wood. Heard a lot about you." She responded still gazing at him.

"It hasn't really started yet, has it? 'Cause I, uh... I hate being late." He said, still trying to find out about the meeting.

"Troops are still gathering. I think you're safe.**" **She said with a nod of her head.

"Looks like someone banged you up pretty well." He said noticing Faith's bruises.

"Yeah. Only cops. Surprisingly." The dark slayer responded.

"Surprisingly?" Wood asked, with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah." Faith replied. "Someone who just thinks she's a cop showed up. Expected her to kick my ass too. Surprisingly she didn't... at least not yet."

"So someone who thinks she's a cop, huh?" He said, taking a seat in front of Faith on the railing. "Well, at least you don't have to, like...ice her now or something like that."

Faith gave him a small smile. "I wouldn't kill her. Might want to at times. But I wouldn't. By the way, bully for me."

"For what? Not killing Buffy?" He said.

"It's this new thing I'm tryin'."

Wood grinned at her. "She told me about you."

_Damn nice smile. It's no wonder B never mentioned how good looking he is. Probably thought I'd go after him myself. _She could hear her mind laughing briefly. _Probably would have, if I wouldn't have ended up with her. _"Believe every word." Faith replied.

"So what changed? I mean... you're obviously not the same as you were."

"Other things matter more." she said with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.

"I think you're worried about her." He responded.

Faith chuckled. "Maybe just a little bit."

"All right, if you say so. But I read people pretty well. It's a thing I do." He said chuckling in response.

He sat there gazing at Faith for a moment. "You, uh, live around here, right?" She asked as she stood up.

"Uh, no, not exact - Well, it's the center of town, really."

"This town, walking anywhere after dark is like an extreme sport. Someone who didn't know you very well might think you were out lookin' for a fight or something." she said playfully punching him in the arm. "Maybe you got bigger issues than what's wrong with B. I read people, too." They both looked toward the driveway as a car pulled up and stopped in front of the house. "Xander's home."

* * *

Xander walked into the living room with Buffy and Willow beside him, and Principal Wood and Faith following behind them. Giles, as well as all the potentials were gathered in the room when he entered. They had made a yellow banner with large red letters that read "WELCOME HOME", and hung where he could see it. 

"Oh, God." he said aloud as he looked around the room.

"We didn't have time to do more. You have to pretend there's a big party here." Kennedy said trying to sound cheerful, but there was an apologetic tone in her voice, as Dawn went over and wrapped Xander in a tight embrace.

Xander gave her a small smile. "That's fine. Parties in this house, I usually end up having to... rebuild something."

"Welcome home, Xander. I wanted you to be here for this. I think you'll be interested in what I found out." Buffy said getting right to business, effectively cutting short the welcome home party in Xander's honor.

"W-what did you find out?" Willow asked warily as she walked over to Kennedy who had taken a seat on the couch, and sat on the arm of it, beside her girlfriend.

"I-it's about the cellar. Look, I know that night wasn't fun for any of us... but I figured out some things about that place, and I realize now what we have to do. We're going back in." The blonde slayer responded. She noticed Giles looking at her with an intense look of concern on his face. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but I had a visit at the school today from Caleb."

"Buffy, why didn't you-" Dawn started to say, from where she was setting on the arm of an over stuffed chair, that Xander occupied.

"I'm fine. I mean, it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I - I figured something out. He kept making all this noise about the school." She said cutting her sister's question short.

"Is it the seal again?" Robin Wood asked, from where he stood beside Faith near the door to the living room.

"Do we need to try shutting it again?" Willow inquired with a slight frown on her face.

"No, that's just it. We've spent all this time worrying about the seal and the hellmouth. Why isn't Caleb guarding them? Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it? Why is he camped out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is. So if the seal was so important to Caleb and the First, they would be there right now. They're protecting the vineyard or something at the vineyard. I say it's their power, and I say it's time we go in and take it away from them."

She saw Xander shake his head and look down toward the floor. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to go back in there, and she wouldn't ask him to. Giles let out a sigh that clearly indicated his aversion to this idea.

"Or, in the alternative, how 'bout...we don't? I mean, it's a neat theory, B, but I'm not going back in that place, not without proof, and neither should you and neither should they." Faith said frowning as she tried to dissuade her girlfriend from the hasty plan that she was apparently, currently formulating.

Buffy looked over to Faith who was standing with her arms crossed in front of her, wearing a disapproving expression. "I'm not saying it's gonna be easy." She said insistently.

"I think Faith had the floor." Wood said sternly from where he stood leaning against the doorframe, beside Faith.

"Maybe it ends okay the way you wanna play it, but maybe it doesn't. And right now, I don't think I want you playin' the odds." Faith said seriously as she held Buffy's gaze.

"Did you come here to fight?" Buffy asked.

"Listen, we're fighters, all of us, but you gotta give me something to fight, something real, not -" She said then paused looking for a word.

"Windmills." Giles said softly looking up at Buffy, as Faith hesitated at the end of her statement.

"There is something there." Buffy replied, not willing to back down. Her instincts told her she was right on this. They were on the right track before, they just hadn't been prepared for Caleb.

"Maybe. But we can't be sure of that. This is a hell of a lot to ask." The watcher asserted.

"Too much." Wood stated his agreement.

Buffy smiled nervously at all of them. She could tell she was quickly losing them. "I - I don't understand this. For 7 years, I've kept us safe by doing this - exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what - suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?" She couldn't believe that every one of them, all the people she cared about... all the people that she fought for and lived and even died to protect, were turning on her.

"Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us? Maybe there's something there that should be addressed." Giles said clearly upset with the situation.

"Is that why you sent Spike away, to ambush me?" Buffy accused him.

"Oh, come on." Giles said irritably, rolling his eyes as he let out a sigh. He couldn't believe that his slayer was being so insistent on revisiting the vineyard without any proof of what she was saying, especially considering what happened the last time.

"You know what? I am sick of your deal with this Spike guy. This isn't about him. This is about you. You're being reckless." Rona cut in. She couldn't believe that the slayer was trying to cop out, and try to guilt trip everyone by using the 'you sent away my defender so you could gang up on me.' tactic. It was so childish to use accusations to try to get your way.

"What?" Buffy said looking at the potential as she took a step back.

"You are! I don't even know you, and I can tell! You are so obsessed with beating Caleb, you are willing to jump into any plan without thinking." The young girl insisted.

"That's not what I'm doing." Buffy responded through gritted teeth.

Kennedy stood and walked up to Buffy, looking her in the eyes. "Well, that's how it feels to us. People are dying."

"Kennedy..." Willow said as she also stood and walked up to Kennedy reaching for the potentials arm.

"Why are you always standing up for her?" Kennedy snapped, as she turned to look at the redhead.

"I'm not." She replied softly, with a sad tone seeping into her voice.

"What do you mean, you're not?" Buffy demanded of her best friend. She thought of all the people in the room, she could depend on the support of her 2 best friends.

"With everything that's happened, I -" The witch shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I'm worried about your judgment."

Buffy looked around the room at everyone. "Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. Democracies don't win battles." Xander looked away from his best friend. "It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

"And it's automatically you." Anya stated calmly from where she stood at the end of the couch looking at Buffy with her arms crossed in front of her. "You really do think you're better than we are." The ex-vengence demon accused.

"No, I -" Buffy tried to protest, but Anya continued with what she was saying.

"But we don't know. We don't know if you're actually better. I mean, you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean, that's the legacy."

"I-" Buffy tried to defend her self but was once again interrupted by Anya.

"But you didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say you deserve these things more than anyone else. They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us." She finished up.

"I've gotten us this far." Buffy pointed out.

"But not without a price." Xander countered sadly.

"Xander -" Buffy started to say, but this time her sentence was cut short by Xander.

"I'm trying to see your point here, Buff... but I guess it must be a little bit to my left..." He stopped for a second and shook his head at her. " 'cause I just don't."

"Look, I'm willing to talk strategy, okay, I'll hear suggestions on how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to be together on this or we will fail again." Buffy adamantly insisted.

"We are clearly demonstrating that we are not together on this!" Giles argued with her.

"Which is why you have to fall in line! I'm still in charge here." Buffy commanded.

Rona spoke up again. "Why is that, exactly?"

"Because I'm the slayer." Buffy stated flatly.

"And isn't Faith a slayer, too?" The potential said. She was the only one in the room with enough courage to say what everyone else seemed to be thinking.

Faith was taken aback by the comment. "What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. So not what I meant. I'm not in charge chick. I think B here needs to just...chill out for a little bit, take a siesta or something. But I'm not the one you want."

"Maybe we need a vote... to see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge." Kennedy proposed.

"No." Buffy stated sternly.

"No, what?" Kennedy demanded.

"No." Buffy stated again. "You don't get to vote until I've had my chance to pal around, you know, get everybody drunk. See, I didn't get this was a popularity contest. I should have equal time to bake them cookies, braid their hair -"

"Learn their names..." Faith pointed out cautiously.

Buffy laughed humorlessly. "You're just lovin' this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea what I'm feeling." Faith replied to the older girls question. She couldn't believe this. She should have expected Buffy to turn on her as soon as someone else wanted to put a little trust in her, give her a little room show her potential as a slayer. But she really didn't see it coming.

"Come in here, take everything that I have... You did it before. Did you tell them that? Did you tell them how you used to kill people for fun?" She said in a low, and hurtful voice. "Hey, you guys think that's nifty?" She added looking around at the potentials. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't meant to say those things, but she couldn't take them back now.

"Buffy, that's enough!" Giles scolded, trying to defend Faith.

"I didn't come here to take anything away from you, but I'm not gonna be your little lapdog, either. I came here to beat the other guy, to do right, however it works. Dammit, Buffy! I should have known this would happen." Faith said, the hurt that she was feeling obvious in her voice. "When I came here, I was hoping to start things over with you. And I thought we had. I've Fallen in love with you, for Christ's sake. And I was startin' to think you had fallen in love with me, too." She said before she realized she was saying it, but she didn't back down. Everyone in the room looked at the dark slayer in surprise except those few who were already aware of the current relationship between the two slayers. "Why the hell would I want to take anything from you, why would I want to hurt you that way?... I don't know if I can lead. But you know what?... With the way you're acting right now, I'm almost willing to try."

"So we vote." Wood said, clearing his throat, trying to hide his surprise caused by Faith's admission of love for Buffy.

"Wait, guys..." Buffy said pleadingly as she looked around the room. She noticed that none of her friends were willing to make eye contact with her. "I can't watch you just throw away everything that - I know I'm right about this. I just need a little - I can't stay here and watch this happen..."

Dawn walked up to Buffy and spoke softly to her."Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it." The blonde slayer stood there blinking her eyes in disbelief at her sister. "So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too."

Buffy looked around at everyone in the room. Suddenly she realized she was defeated. And although it hurt, she realized a part of her was relieved that she wasn't the one in charge of everyone else's lives anymore. She turned and walked out the front door without saying another word.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead." Rona said from where she now sat on the couch.

"Shut your mouth." Dawn growled in a low angry voice at the potential.

Faith looked around at everyone in disbelief. "You're just kicking her out like that? Out of her own house... Where the hell do you expect her to go? She's only one woman, it's dangerous out there for us right now, and you're sending her out there to face it all alone." She walked toward the door. " Well guess what... I'm not. You kick her out, you've lost me too. She may need to slow down a little right now, but if you wanna be so ungrateful to someone who's done so much for you, for all of you..." Faith sighed. "You can get through this thing on your own." Then she turned and walked out the door following after Buffy.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer than I had anticipated, but... here it is regardless. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Once again, thank you for your reviews. :) 


	10. Who's the Boss?

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 10 - Who's the Boss?

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **Some conversation/scenes from the episode "Touched" Season 7

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, I don't own anything else in this story either... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews :) ... This chapter is mostly just filler, no serious drama's taking place.

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously: **

_Dawn walked up to Buffy and spoke softly to her."Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it." The blonde slayer stood there blinking her eyes in disbelief at her sister. "So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too."_

_Buffy looked around at everyone in the room. Suddenly she realized she was defeated. And although it hurt, she realized a part of her was relieved that she wasn't the one in charge of everyone else's lives anymore. She turned and walked out the front door without saying another word._

"_Ding dong, the witch is dead." Rona said from where she now sat on the couch._

"_Shut your mouth." Dawn growled in a low angry voice at the potential._

_Faith looked around at everyone in disbelief. "You're just kicking her out like that? Out of her own house... Where the hell do you expect her to go? She's only one woman, it's dangerous out there for us right now, and you're sending her out there to face it all alone." She walked toward the door. " Well guess what... I'm not. You kick her out, you've lost me too. She may need to slow down a little right now, but if you wanna be so ungrateful to someone who's done so much for you, for all of you..." Faith sighed. "You can get through this thing on your own." Then she turned and walked out the door following after Buffy.

* * *

_  
Everyone stood unable to move, staring at the front entrance as Faith walked out and didn't look back. Everyone was in shock. They never in a million years thought that both Slayers would walk out on them. A few silent moments passed before everyone started chattering frantically amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do? We can't get through this without at least one of them, we aren't slayers." Amanda said.

"We might not be Slayers. But we're potentials. We can handle this." Kennedy was saying. "We just need to come up with a plan.

"Oh, my god. I should go get Buffy, and bring her back." Dawn was saying to Giles in a hushed voice, as everyone else in the room argued about what they were going to do.

"No, no. She's going to be fine. Really it's for the best." Giles said resting a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "This isn't your fault. No one expected Faith to follow her out."

"Really?" Dawn replied. "Then why do I feel like this?"

"It's only natural that you should, um, feel this way. She is your sister, and you're concerned about her. Given the situation she might be slightly reluctant to return so quickly, even if you did chase after her."

"Who has idea's?" Kennedy was asking the group.

"Man, I think we should just get out of town. We can't take down the First and Caleb. We can't even take out one of those ubervamps by ourselves." Rona said seriously.

"No, we're not going anywhere. We're in charge of ourselves now. Without Buffy or Faith here, we finally have some say in how and when we lose our necks." Kennedy told her.

"Maybe you don't have to be so blunt about the losing of the necks bit." Wood responded making a cutting motion with his hand in front of his neck for demonstration purposes.

"No, let the girl speak the truth. We're all on death's door repeatedly ringing the doorbell like maniacal girl scouts trying to make quota." Anya said emphatically.

"We just have to find some way of having constructive dialogue without going completely mad." Giles told them.

"Do you know the parliamentary procedure? 'Cause that's a convenient way of organizing—" Amanda tried to suggest.

"Please do not mention parliamentary procedure." Vi responded to the suggestion.

"I second that." Caridad agreed under her breath.

"Maybe we should break down into small groups so it wouldn't be so chaotic." Wood suggested.

Xander shifted uneasily in his seat. "You know, I'm thinking that everyone here shouldn't have a say."

"You guys, I think we're wasting time arguing about how to argue." Willow said as she rolled her eyes at everyone. "Giles is the Watcher. He knows more about this sort of stuff than any of us. I think we should let him decide what to do."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Giles who took off his glasses and began cleaning them as he cleared his throat. "Well, um... Uh, first I think we need to appoint someone to the position of leader. However, since the appointed person won't actually have the speed or strength of a slayer, they will need to consult with me before they make any final decisions about anything." He said as he put his glasses back on.

"Who do you suggest we put in charge of our lives? Whose going to be the one to lead us all to our horrible and bloody deaths?" Anya asked.

Giles let out a sigh at Anya's lack of tact. It was something they should all be used to by now, but time and time again he found himself surprised by the words that fell freely from Anya's lips, usually innocently enough. Sometimes the ex-vengence demon just didn't realize the effect that her blunt words could have in the hearts and minds of people who have never been anything other than mortal. "Well, I believe it should be one of the potentials, since uh, one of them will be the next chosen, if anything were to happen to Faith. Given my time observing the girls in their training, I believe Kennedy would be the best choice."

"Kennedy...?" Anya said not really sounding as though she were convinced. "Sure, I guess that makes sense."

"It does make sense. Kennedy has been here longer than most of the other girls. She's strong. She's familiar with the weapons. She leads the other girls in some of their training exercises. Clearly she has the potential to be a leader." Giles said, declaring his reasons for choosing Kennedy.

"Okay, so Kennedy's the one we look to for directions now." Wood said.

"I think we need to start by gathering some information." Giles continued. "So, what do we know this far?"

"Well, we know we're basically the last humans left in Sunnydale." Xander replied.

"And that all the evil in town wants us dead." Caridad added.

"I don't want to die." Vi said in an uneasy tone with concern covering her face.

"Don't worry. It's far more likely you'll live long enough to watch most of your friends die first." Anya replied to the comment, then looked pointedly at the young girl and added. "And then you'll die."

"We also know that Caleb told Buffy that everything's going down at the seal." Kennedy threw in. "I think we should head—"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. So, we know we've got a lot of enemies. We'll start there." Giles cut her off. "So, who exactly do we have to deal with?"

"Well, there's the First, who we can't touch." Dawn said.

"Then there's our friend the reverend I-hate-women." Xander responded.

"Who's basically untouchable." Anya said in her usual 'why are we even bothering' tone.

"There's the 'roid-rage vamps, who are pretty much the worst. And the—" Dawn continued.

"The bringers. They seem to be the weakest." Willow stated.

"You think we should attack the bringers?" Giles asked looking at the redhead.

"Or, you know. Kidnap one." The witch shrugged her shoulders. "Just a suggestion."

"And what? Hold it ransom?" Kennedy asked sarcastically. Willow looked at her girlfriend with a hurt expression in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get the magazines and start ripping out the letters now. "Dear Mr. First, if you want your Bringer back... well, we'll be surprised because you got, like, 3 million of them. So please disregard this letter. Yours sincerely—" Xander said joining Kennedy in the ranks of sarcasm.

"No, hold on a moment." Giles interrupted him. "Willow might have a point. We could find a bringer and make it talk. We could then find out information about the First and Caleb." He said giving Willow an encouraging smile. Willow sat there looking gratefully back at him, the corners of her lips turned upward in a small smile of appreciation for his support.

Wood was standing off to the side of the group listening mostly, taking everything in, before he decided to speak. "How do you think we should catch one if they don't want to be found?"

"OK, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. Why try and get information when we already know about the seal? Why don't we send a team to the high school? Do some recon and—" Kennedy stated objecting to the plan.

"No." Giles stated firmly giving her a stern look.

Kennedy sat back raising her eyebrows. "Just like that? You're not even listening."

Willow rested a hand on the brunette's arm. "Sweetie, you're pushing too hard."

"I thought things would be different now, but you keep shutting me down." Kennedy continued her tone making clear her frustration. "I thought you said that I'd be in charge, doesn't that include making plans?"

"You will be in charge, once we have a plan. You will be leading the other potentials. However, since you aren't actually a slayer as I pointed out before, I believe it would be best to let myself and the others decide on the best course of action. We have far more experience with planning than you do." Giles said calmly, his tone challenging the young potential to question his authority again.

* * *

Buffy was walking quietly down a dark, mostly deserted street by herself. She passed by a house where a family was packing the last of their belongings into a minivan and getting ready to leave town. A feeling of defeat washed over her again. She wrapped her arms around her body giving the appearance of giving herself a comforting hug. She looked slowly around the empty neighborhood. "I suppose this place will do." she said quietly to herself as she walked up to a house that looked deserted, opening the front door she entered the house. A moment later she was surprised to find a man blocking her path, holding a shotgun aimed directly at her. 

"Don't move. Get out of my house." The man said trying to sound threatening.

"Hey." Buffy said, greeting the man as she reached up and easily took the shotgun from him. "I thought the place would be empty. I was looking for a place to crash. You know, you really should leave."

"You can't just kick me out of my own house." The man replied indignantly, his voice raising slightly.

Buffy shrugged at the man. "Why not? It's what all the cool kids are doing nowadays." She walked passed the man and headed into the kitchen. " This is not your house. It's not your town. Not anymore." She said calmly, sadness crashing through her voice. She opened the refrigerator door and looked inside. "Got any Tab?" She called to the man who had apparently left some moments before without so much as a goodbye. _Guess I can't blame him... I did just walk into his house and pretty much kick him out after all. _She thought as she headed back to the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

Buffy drew in a deep breath and let it out as she reached the hallway, stopping just before she reached the stairs that lead to the upper level of the house. "Faith..." She said in surprise seeing the dark slayer standing in the doorway. "I didn't realize you had followed me." She said quietly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Faith said walking toward her. "I"m not leaving you out here to fend for yourself."

"Why not? After the things I said to you, and about you, back at the house. I would have expected you to be the president of the 'we hate Buffy' club, now." she responded turning and slowly walking up the stairs.

"Do you want me to hate you? Is that what you want? Would that be easier for you? Apparently you really don't know me at all." Faith said following behind Buffy as she spoke. "The things you said, hurt me. But, the things I said were true Buffy." She reached out lightly touching the blonde slayer's shoulder as the reached the top of the stairs and entered the first bedroom on the right. Buffy turned to look at her. "I have fallen in love with you. I can't just turn my back on you. Not this time." Faith finished, smiling sadly at her girlfriend.

"So, you just walked out on all of them?" Buffy questioned.

Faith shrugged. "There's more of them than there are of us. They have a witch. They should be safe for a while. Ungrateful bastards. They can't just kick you out of your own house like that, B. I told them, if they're kicking you out, then... I'm following you." She finished looking into the older girls eyes.

Faith held out her hand to Buffy, who stood there looking down at it for a moment, then stepped forward sliding her arms around Faith's middle, holding tightly to the other girls body. Faith wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, she lifted one of her hands cradling the back of the older girls head. "Faith, I didn't mean to say those things earlier. I was pissed, and I was lashing out."

Faith pressed her cheek against the top of Buffy's head. "Well, I'm not going to say that it's okay that you said those things. Because it's not. And, you really have to understand that I'm not going to continually allow you to say things like that to me and look past it, whenever we have a disagreement about something."

"I know." Buffy said quietly. "I don't expect you too."

"I do forgive you though. This time, at least." the dark slayer said turning her head, pressing her lips to the older girls forehead.

Buffy pulled away and walked toward the bed, catching Faith's hand in hers as she turned. Faith followed behind her willingly. The blonde sat on the bed, motioning for Faith to join her. The younger girl stood there looking at her for a moment then sat on the edge of the bed looking at her girlfriend. "What are we going to do?" She said after a few moments of neither of them saying a word.

Buffy shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Right now, I don't really care. I was thinking maybe I'd just go to sleep, and... maybe I"ll wake up dead. Again. Once it's all over." Buffy said sounding half serious.

"That's so not funny." Faith scolded, frowning as she looked into her girlfriends eyes. "You will not be dying again. Not if I can help it."

"You should go back and help the others." Buffy said quietly.

"I'm not leaving you out here by yourself." Faith said firmly leaving no room for argument. But that didn't stop the blonde slayer from continuing.

"You're not leaving me out here by myself. I'm asking you to go back and protect them. Keep them safe. Dawn, Xander, and Willow... Giles. The girls. Make sure nothing happens to them. They need a leader, Faith. They need a slayer. They don't want me, and you're capable of taking care of them in my absence." Buffy said.

"I don't like the thought of you not being there with us. Anything could happen to you when you're out here alone." Faith insisted.

"I know. But, I'm more capable of taking care of myself than they are. Than any of them. Including Willow. She's too afraid to use magic right now. Even if it is to save her own life and everyone else's."

"I swear I didn't want it to go this way—" Faith said softly.

"I know." Buffy replied. "But, Faith... Don't be afraid to lead them. Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours."

Faith let out a long slow sigh. "I suppose you're right. Look, I'll go back, but only because you asked me to." Faith stood up and stepped closer to her girlfriend leaning over her, capturing her lips with her own. "I'll be back, try not to get into any trouble." She said as she walked toward the door.

"Faith..." Buffy called after her. Faith stopped and turned around to face the blonde with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know... I do love you, too." Buffy said sincerely.

Faith gave her a brilliant smile and walked back to the bed, taking Buffy's hands she pulled the older girl to her. She leaned in wrapping the senior slayer in her arms, kissing her passionately. For a few long moments their tongues danced back and forth, battling for dominance. Each slowly massaging the surface of the soft, velvety body of the other. Buffy let her hands slowly start wandering over the firm, warm body of her girlfriend. Faith moaned into her mouth, pressing herself unconsciously into her girlfriend's body. Finally the dark slayer pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavily. Both of them burning with desire. Neither of them wanting to let go.

"I really should go check on the others." Faith said, her voice shaky with desire.

"You really, really should." Buffy whispered.

Faith lowered her head, capturing Buffy's lips in a quick kiss, then she pulled away and headed toward the door. "I'll be back tonight, once everyone's gone to bed." She smiled at Buffy and then disappeared out the bedroom door, descending the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** it took me a little longer to get this one out that I thought it would. I'm sincerely sorry for that. I'm going to try to have the next chapter out tomorrow. 


	11. Bring on the Darkness

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 11 -** Bring on the Darkness**

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **Some conversation/scenes from the episode "Touched" Season 7

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews :) ... Okay this chapter is mostly made up. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously: **

"_You guys, I think we're wasting time arguing about how to argue." Willow said as she rolled her eyes at everyone. "Giles is the Watcher. He knows more about this sort of stuff than any of us. I think we should let him decide what to do."_

"_Who do you suggest we put in charge of our lives? Whose going to be the one to lead us all to our horrible and bloody deaths?" Anya asked._

_Giles let out a sigh at Anya's lack of tact. "Well, I believe it should be one of the potentials, since uh, one of them will be the next chosen, if anything were to happen to Faith. Given my time observing the girls in their training, I believe Kennedy would be the best choice."_

_,-,-,- _

_"__You should go back and help the others." Buffy said quietly._

_"__I'm not leaving you out here by yourself." Faith said firmly leaving no room for argument. But that didn't stop the blonde slayer from continuing._

_"__You're not leaving me out here by myself. I"m asking you to go back and protect them. Keep them safe. Dawn, Xander, and Willow... Giles. The girls. Make sure nothing happens to them. They need a leader, Faith. They need a slayer. They don't want me, and you're capable of taking care of them in my absence." Buffy said.

* * *

_  
The moon that hung high and bright in the sky, was the only source of light to illuminate the dark alley that Kennedy found herself walking down. Huge, eerie shadows were cast from objects that she passed, any number of dangerous creatures could be masked in the darkness, waiting for the most opportune moment to make it's move. Paying little attention to her surroundings the potential stared at the ground as she walked along pouting, dejected and alone. The brunette made it about half the length of the alley, when she realized that someone, or something, had stepped up behind her, out of the shadows of the doorway she had just passed. She turned to find a Bringer just about ready to plunge his knife into her. A look of panic crossed the young woman's face briefly. Out of no where a lasso was thrown over the monk's head, suddenly yanking him from his feet as it tightened around his throat. The Bringer lost his grip on his dagger, and it clattered to the ground. The eyeless monk lifted his hands to his throat frantically clawing at the rope.

Kennedy bent to pick up the knife that the Bringer had dropped. She glanced up to see Giles and Willow restraining the fallen Bringer, tying him up with the rope that had been used to ensnare him. Rona, Amanda, Vi, and Caridad all rushed to Aid their leader and fellow potential as four more bringers stepped out of the shadows behind Kennedy. Kennedy turned landing a punch on the face of the nearest Bringer, causing him to stumble briefly. Seeing her opportunity to disarm the First's minion, she performed a roundhouse kick, connecting with the Bringers wrist causing his dagger to fly from his hand, hit the wall, then fall to the ground.

The monk had only taken a moment to regain his balance, and although he was now weaponless he did not give up on his attack. He rushed Kennedy, grabbing her by the shoulders and slammed his head forward, connecting his forehead with her own, causing the brunette to stumble backward before she realized what he was doing.

The other potentials were quickly dispatching the other three bringers. Kennedy was still fighting with the one she had attacked. He threw his knee up catching her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She stumbled backward again and tripped, falling to the ground with a heavy thud. The Bringer was descending upon her, lifting her foot she gave him a swift kick to the center of his chest, sending him backward where he hit the wall, Amanda and Vi immediately closed in on him and ended his life.

Willow rushed over to Kennedy where she lay on the pavement. The potential drew in a deep sigh and expelled it from her lungs with a mighty force. The redhead stood over her girlfriend looking down at her for a moment and tilted her head sideways giving the brunette a small smile, as she knelt down reaching for her hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't believe I tripped and let that stupid Bringer nearly get the best of me." Kennedy started grumbling.

"Well, he's all taken care of now. A-and we got our man, well, not OUR man, because, men not really our thing..." The redhead babbled.

"Um, guys... I think we just got a whole lot worse." Amanda said staring nervously toward the opposite end of the alley. Everyone looked up to follow the younger girl's line of site. When their eyes finally reached their destination, they rested upon a Turok-Han.

Willow looked down at Kennedy and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I think it's time we skedaddled." Pulling her girlfriend to her feet she turned to run, but she was suddenly jerked back to the ground by Kennedy who let out a grunt of pain.

"Oh, Fu-... Damn it!" the potential growled. "I think I sprained my ankle when I tripped."

Willow looked up with fear in her eyes, to see the ubervamp quickly descending upon them. She turned her head to look at Giles. He was hastily directing the girls back toward the other end of the alley, away from the vampire. "Oh, bloody hell!" the Watcher said.

"Giles, get them out of here." Willow said.

"We can't just leave you here." the man protested.

The vampire had just reached Willow and Kennedy. The witch's attention turned back to the Vampire. Kennedy could hear the collective yelling of the other potentials, who were all afraid for the safety of their leader, and the witch. The vampire let out a deafening animalistic growl, throwing his arms out to his sides. Kennedy and Willow sat stunned watching the vampire, fear etched deeply into their features. The Turok-Han brought forward his right hand, Kennedy shut her eyes and turned her head to the side, not wanting to witness what was about to happen to her girlfriend.

Before the Vampire made contact Willow snapped out of her fear induced stupor, throwing her hand up between herself and the ubervamp. "Protect!" She commanded as a transparent shield of energy, glowing a faint yellow blocked the vampires attacks.

A couple of the potentials let out frightened shrieks as they thought the vampire was going to tear Willow to shreds. The witch whipped her head around toward the watcher and the rest of the girls, her eyes pure black. The watcher could see that her hair was slowly starting to turn black as well. "For God's sake, shut up!" She snapped at the girls. She turned her attention back to the watcher. "Get them out of here. Now!" She commanded.

The watcher watched in horror, gritting his teeth. "Oh, for the love of..." he said in a low voice to himself. He turned and ordered the potentials out of the alley, dragging the captive Bringer along with them.

He looked back, watching Willow rise to her feet, facing off with the ubervamp. Still holding the shield between herself and the vampire as she stood, she could see that the vamp was a few good feet taller than she was, but the witch didn't back down. She displayed no fear at all. Her usually red hair was now completely black. Kennedy lay there looking up at the scene that play out before her. Suddenly Willow dropped the shield and threw her hand forward, throwing out a blast of energy that sent the vampire flying backward into the wall. The vampire snarled at her and came rushing toward her.

The witch sneered at the vampire. "Not ready to give up yet?" she said tauntingly. "Didn't think so. Let's see how well you deal with this." She threw her hand out toward the vampire before it got too close to her. "Ignis Incende!"

Suddenly the Turok-Han burst into flames, shrieking in pain. In a matter of seconds the vampire was reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground. Willow stood there for a moment, watching the vampire burn, then collapsed to the ground herself. Kennedy crawled over to her girlfriend.

"Will?" She said, cautiously laying a hand on the witch's shoulder. "Baby... come on, get up."

Willow groaned, forcing herself to roll over and face her girlfriend. Her eyes were no longer black, but once again their natural green. Almost as instantly as she collapsed to the ground, her hair had resumed it's fiery red color. "Kennedy..." She said quietly, and passed out.

Out of no where Faith appeared at the end of the alley, near Giles and the other potentials. "Man, I been lookin' all over for you guys." She said looking around seeing the dead Bringers. "Guess I missed all the fun, huh? And B said you guys needed me." She sounded disappointed.

"Y-yes, well. I think we're fine." Giles said looking around at himself and the potentials. "But, I uh, believe your help is always welcome." The watcher finished off heading toward Willow and Kennedy. "Girls, keep an eye on the Bringer." He said as he walked away.

Faith followed Giles down the alley. "I'll get Red. You help the Brat." she said, referring to the potential. Giles nodded his head, and helped Kennedy to her feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around his waist to support herself, keeping as much weight off her injured ankle as possible.

Faith knelt down, scooping the redhead carefully into her arms, lifting her off the ground. The dark slayer followed behind Giles and the others on their way back to the house. _Damn, Red. Remind me not to piss you off._ She thought to herself, as she studied Willow's face for a moment, before focusing her attention once again on their surroundings.

* * *

Some time later, Faith was sitting at the table in the dining room talking to Giles, when Kennedy came hobbling into the room on crutches, with Willow right behind her looking nervous. The redhead pulled out a chair for Kennedy to settle into, then sat down in her own chair right beside her. 

"Hey." Kennedy greeted Faith.

"Hey, Brat." Faith greeted in return.

"U-um, I just... uh... Thanks, for carrying me home." Willow said nervously to the dark slayer.

Faith shrugged. "Hey, no big. Someone had to do it. You're girl couldn't, being hurt and all, herself." The brunette cocked her head to the side slightly and let out a small chuckle as she regarded the witch. "That was a pretty good light show you had goin' on back there."

"Yeah, um, u-uh, about that. Giles, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean t-to get all... grrr, and turn into the wicked witch again."

Giles regarded her for a moment and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know. But, perhaps... it was the best thing you could have done just then." The watcher said gently.

"Giles, I was black eyed gal again, with matching hair. How can that possibly be of the good?" Willow said confusedly. "I can't control where this magic takes me. I'm not strong enough. I don't want to go all destruction, a-and death to the world again."

"Well, at least you didn't suck the energy out of me this time, like when you had to open that portal to get Buffy back. That's all I have to say. 'Cause energy sucking, not so much fun." Kennedy said. Willow sighed deeply.

"Don't worry about it Red, we got yer back." Faith smirked. "Really, which one of us hasn't been evil at one time or another."

Kennedy raised her hand. "I haven't." she said, looking expectantly towards Giles who turned his head away, and took off his glasses, cleaning them furiously with his handkerchief. "Giles?" she said giving him a curious look.

Faith grinned. "G-man here, was known as Ripper back in the day." She said matter of factly. "Old boy still comes out to play every now and then." She said giving Kennedy a wink.

"Y-yes, well. Enough about me, huh? How about we talk about what we're going to do next?" Was Giles' only response.

Kennedy eyed the watcher curiously, wondering just why he had been called 'Ripper', but decided to leave that story for another time. "So, I guess this means I'm not the leader anymore, huh?"

"Well, given the condition of your foot at the moment... a-and, the fact that Faith is back, I do think it would be best if she resumed leadership of the girls." Giles said putting his glasses back on.

Kennedy let out a disappointed sigh. "I get that." She said quietly. "Doesn't mean I like it... But, I get it."

"Hey." Faith said getting the other brunettes attention. She continued once Kennedy looked at her. "You did great with the girls back there in that alley."

"Indeed." Giles nodded his agreement. "You did well. Your performance as a disgruntled minion was spot on."

"Yeah, real great. The only thing I managed to do was get my ankle twisted in the process of nearly getting killed. Did I forget to mention how I almost became a midnight snack for an ubervamp?" She said sarcastically.

"Hey, you did what you had to do. You got what you went for. That was a dangerous position to put yourself in, but you did it, and you pulled through." Faith replied easily.

Kennedy was quiet for a moment, contemplating the events that had taken place an hour or so before. " I've never been the bait before. That was, uh... actually, kind of scary."

"Damn straight." Faith said with a chuckle.

Kennedy grinned and looked over at Willow, then back to Faith. "No so much with the straight." she said. Willow's face turned a slightly darker shade of pink.

Giles cleared his through, looking a little uncomfortable with where this conversation could very quickly lead. "Um, before we get too far into something that's going to give me unnecessary and very much unwanted mental visuals of people who are very much like daughters to me, how about we get back to the discussion of what to do next?" He prodded.

The girls all looked at him and laughed but willingly let the watcher lead the discussion.

* * *

Giles entered the kitchen from the basement followed by Faith, Rona, and a rather unbalanced Kennedy. 

"Oh, hey. So?" Dawn greeted the watcher as she spotted him.

"Uh, the Bringer's dumb." He said as he put his glasses on.

"You were expecting, what, a Rhodes Scholar?" Anya responded dryly.

Giles looked at Anya with a look of irritation. "Dumb as in mute." He said, the aggitation seeping into his voice.

"Someone ripped out it's tongue." Faith said bluntly.

"Oh, gross." Came Amanda's immediate reaction to the information with a look of great disgust.

"Hey...I've been reading this old Turkish spell book. There's an old conjuration that the ancient Turks used to communicate with the dying." Dawn said trying to be helpful.

"Oh, yeah. I think I've read a translation of it." Willow added.

Dawn looked at her wide-eyed. "There's a translation of it!" She cried, then let out a resigned sigh. "I'm over it. Um, so the spell is used to communicate with people who can't talk. Um, like if a person was dying, this spell would let them say their good-byes or, you know, gripe about how nobody came to visit them. Would this help us with Mr. No-Tongue?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just need to get together a few ingredients." said the redhead.

"All right. Well, cool. While Willow does that, the rest of us can—" The rest of Faith's sentence was cut off by Andrew yelling from the front entrance.

"We're back!" The geek called out into the house, and everyone looked up to the entrance of the living room as Spike entered the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I didn't quite have this chapter up the next day did I? ... sorry about that. I've been trying to get things situated and headed in a proper direction in my life. We'll see how things turn out. :P I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)_  
_


	12. Quitters Anonymous

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 12 -** Quitters Anonymous **

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **Some conversation/scenes from the episode "Touched" Season 7

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews :) I appreciate them, keep them coming. ... I'm sorry about the lack of updates the past couple of weeks. I've got a lot of stuff going on right now, Trying to get back into college, and have to move... trying to find a job... all that good stuff. So please be patient with me, I haven't forgotten about you guys.

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously: **

_A couple of the potentials let out frightened shrieks as they thought the vampire was going to tear Willow to shreds. The witch whipped her head around toward the watcher and the rest of the girls, her eyes pure black. The watcher could see that her hair was slowly starting to turn black as well. "For God's sake, shut up!" She snapped at the girls. She turned her attention back to the watcher. "Get them out of here. Now!" She commanded.  
,-,-,-,-,-  
Faith knelt down, scooping the redhead carefully into her arms, lifting her off the ground. The dark slayer followed behind Giles and the others on their way back to the house. Damn, Red. Remind me not to piss you off. She thought to herself, as she studied Willow's face for a moment, before focusing her attention once again on their surroundings.  
,-,-,-,-,-_  
"_We're back!" The geek called out into the house, and everyone looked up to the entrance of the living room as Spike entered the room.

* * *

_  
"Spike." Giles said calmly, looking up as the Vampire entered the room.

"Hey." Came Spikes reply.

Andrew followed the blond vampire into the room taking of his helmet and setting it on a shelf, as he rambled his greeting to the rooms occupants. "Hi, everybody. I missed you guys a lot. Sorry it took so long to get back from our mission-mission, but we had to wait out the sun. Well, I think our mission went very well. We, uh, we rode on Spike's hog, which was very cool, and, uh... uh, played some amusing games, and—oh! We got some new information. You know what? I really need to urinate."

Everyone regarded the rambling geek with the same dubious expression on their faces. Spike, however, was the only one to comment. "He's a breath of fresh air, isn't he? Thank god I don't breathe. So, I think we got a lead. Where's Buffy?**"**

"Um..." Dawn started to reply looking at Spike, then looked away as she finished. "she's not here right now."

"When's she get back?" The vampire asked easily.

Willow took a few steps toward Spike, wringing her hands nervously. " Uh...while you were gone, we all got together and t-talked out some disagreements that we were having. Um... and eventually, after much discussion, Buffy decided that it would be best for all of us if she took a little time off, a little breather.**"**

Spike stared at the redhead in disbelief. "Uh-huh. I see. Been practicing that little speech long, have you?" He asked as a look of hurt crossed the witch's face betraying her feelings, as she took a few steps, backing away from the vampire. "So, uh, Buffy took some time off right in the middle of the apocalypse, and it was her decision?" Spike finished.

"Well, we all decided." Xander supplied, trying to give the redhead some backup.

"Oh, yeah. You all decided." Spike copied, as he let out a chuckle. "You sad, sad, ungrateful traitors. Who do you think you are?" The blond said, looking at each one in their own turn, studying them as if he may find his answer in their appearances alone.

"We're her friends. We just want—" Willow started to say. But a furious Spike cut her words short.

"Oh, that's ballsy of you. You're her friends, and you betray her like this?"

"You don't understand—" Giles said, trying to bring the situation under control before it got too far out of hand, but once again Spike cut him off before his words could be given life.

"You know, I think I do... Rupert." Spike said, his voice clearly conveying the disdain he felt, as he said the Watcher's name. "You used to be the big man, didn't you? The teacher all full of wisdom. Now she's surpassed you, and you can't handle it. She has saved your lives again and again." The others in the room rolled their eyes, looking away from Spike not wanting to make eye contact. "She's died for you. And this is how you thank—"

Before he could finish Faith cut in, breaking off the end of his sentence. "Hey. Why don't you take it down a notch or two? The time for speech-giving is over, bat boy."

Spike crossed his arms as he regarded the dark slayer for a moment. "Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Save your lack of breath." Faith replied.

Spike shrugged. "All right." Before anyone realized what was happening Spike had punched Faith in the face.

"You're pretty sweet on her, aren't you?" Faith said, as she kicked him in the face. "I think it's kinda sweet." She continued as Spike punched her again, and she came back swinging, returning the favor. "They way she's got you whipped." She didn't let up, as she kicked him once again, sending him into the other room, sliding across the dining room table and onto the floor once he reached the other end of it. Faith sneered at the vampire. "Only, I forgot. She hasn't touched you since you got your soul back, has she?"

"Enough!" Giles demanded from the entrance of the dining room, where he stood with a handful of potentials behind him.

Faith was quickly on top of Spike punching him repeatedly in the face. Neither the slayer nor the vampire paid the Watcher any attention. The blond knocked the dark slayer off him, and leaped to his feet.

"Finally got what you wanted, didn't you?" he said, trading a few more blows with the brunette. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know." Faith replied calmly, as she took another swing at the vampire.

Spike flung the slayer over his back, and into the dining room wall, which she hit with a heavy thud. Getting to her feet she pulled herself up, coming face to face with Spike. They regarded each other defiantly for a few seconds, then Spike shook his head, turned away, and pushed his way through everyone that was gathered in the entrance, and walked out the front door.

* * *

Willow was holding a book open in her hands. "Speak to us." She said to the Bringer, who was chained to the wall in the basement. The witch was in the process of performing the spell that she and Dawn had been discussing earlier. Giles, Kennedy, Xander, and Andrew all stood by, watching, incase anything went wrong. 

"Maybe I should rough him up a little." Andrew said hopefully, willing to help.

"Andrew!" Xander scolded.

"Quiet!" Kennedy told them. She knew how apprehensive her girlfriend was about performing spells, and she didn't want anyone disturbing the redheads concentration.

Willow shook her head and closed the book. "I don't know, guys. That should have worked." She said, as both she and Giles regarded the Bringer.

"I am a drone in the mind that is evil." Andrew was saying in a soft monotone voice.

"Could you just shut up?" Xander shot at the geek.

"I say I'm part of the great darkness." Andrew continued in the same voice as before, not paying any attention to the insults being thrown his direction.

"Somebody needs a reality check." Kennedy stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Or a muzzle." Xander corrected.

"Wait." Giles said, staring at Andrew.

"I'm only a fragment of the we. We work as one to serve the First." Andrew said, speaking for the Bringer.

Xander and Kennedy quickly got to their feet, backing away from the table where Andrew was sitting, and stood beside Giles and Willow, where they all regarded Andrew with cautious expressions on their faces.

"Okay, what do you—the we—do for the First?" Willow asked.

"We work to prepare for the inevitable battle." Andrew supplied.

Kennedy grabbed the Bringer's knife from the table and crouched beside him, holding it to his throat. "How? Tell me exactly what the Bringers are doing." she demanded.

"Kennedy, he can't see the knife." Giles stated.

"We can feel the knife." Andrew said quietly.

"Kennedy?" Giles said, holding his hand out expectantly toward Kennedy, as she stood and gave him the knife.

Andrew was still continuing in his quiet monotone."We attend to the needs of the infinite evil. We exterminate girls and destroy the legacy of the slayer. We build an arsenal beneath the dirt. We obey the commands of our teacher Caleb."

"Wait. Could we go back to the dirt thing?" Xander asked.

"We build weapons to prepare for the coming war... at the farthest edge of town. We are everywhere. We are like the ocean's waves. We watch your efforts and are not scared. We will laugh at you as you die." Andrew replied calmly.

Giles walked over to the Bringer and slit his throat with the knife he had taken from Kennedy only moments before. Everyone watched in shock as the Bringer went limp, falling forward.

"What the bananas! You are so lucky that you did not just... magically decapitate me." Andrew cried, as he got to his feet, clearly upset by what had just taken place.

No one acknowledged Andrew's comment. Everyone looked to Giles whose only response was, "We've got enough here. We need to get Faith in on this. Xander, gather some maps. We need to find a subterranean space large enough to house an armory."

* * *

Buffy was lying asleep on the bed, in the house she had commandeered earlier that evening, when a soft knocking on the door awoke her. She mumbled quietly to herself, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she did. She looked over to find Spike standing in the doorway of the bedroom. 

"There you are. Do you realize I could just walk in here, no invite needed? This town really is theirs now, isn't it?" He said, gesturing toward the door as he walked over to Buffy. "I heard. I was over there. That bitch." He sighed. "She's all about smiles and reformation when you're on your feet, but the moment you're down, she's all about the kicking, isn't that right? Makes me want—"

"It wasn't just Faith. It was all of them." Buffy said softly, cutting him off. She was staring at some imaginary thing of interest in the corner of the room. After a moment she looked up at the bleach blond vampire. "And it's not like they were wrong. Please leave."

"No." Spike said firmly, then his voice became a little more excited as he continued. "This'll change your tune. I came here 'cause I got something to tell you. You were right. Caleb is trying to protect something from you. And I think you were spot on all the way. I think it's at the vineyard. So? You were right." When Buffy failed to respond in any way, Spike started to grow a little concerned. "Buffy?" he said, trying to capture her attention.

"I don't feel very right." The blonde slayer said softly.

"You're not fooling me." Spike said as he stepped closer to her.

"What do you even mean?" Buffy asked tiredly, as she stare at the vampire.

"Well, you're not a quitter." He replied confidently.

"Watch me." Buffy replied.

"You were their leader, and you still are. This isn't something you gave up, it's something they took." Spike said, determined to change her mind.

"And the difference is?"

"We can take it back." He insisted.

"No." Came the short response as she sat at the edge of the bed looking at Spike.

"No?" The vampire asked, apparently confused.

"No." She repeated, confirming that he had heard her correctly the first time.

"You mean no as in eventually?" He asked hopefully.

"You really have problems with that word, don't you?" Buffy responded dryly.

"Can, maybe. Should?" She leaned forward resting her head in her hands. "I'm just so tired."

"They need you." Spike stated matter of factly.

"Well I... They don't want me. Besides, Faith is there for them. She can handle it now."

Spike scoffed at the idea. "Pfft, right. It's bloody chaos over there without you." He replied.

"It is?" Buffy asked, with a small feeling of hope creeping into her heart that she may still be needed by the potentials, and the rest of her friends. She knew that Faith wanted her there, otherwise she never would have followed her earlier. But Buffy wasn't convinced about how much good she would be to the others.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's, uh... There's junk... You know? Food cartons, sleeping bags not rolled up, everyone's very scared and, uh, unkempt." The blond vampire replied, trying to sound convincing in his argument, but coming up far from his intended goal in the end.

"Sounds dire." Buffy said smirking, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I didn't see a lot." Spike replied as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "I came, hit Faith a bunch of times, and left."

"Really? I mean, not that I'm glad, but—" Buffy started, then changed her line of thought. "God, you really shouldn't have hit her. It wasn't her fault."

"Oh, you say the word, and she's a footnote in history. I'll make it look like a painful accident." The vampire said, and Buffy knew how serious he was being.

Buffy sighed and shook her head for a moment. "That's my problem. I say the word, some girl dies...every time."

"There's always casualties in war." Spike said softly.

"Casualties. It just sounds so...casual. These are girls that I got killed. I cut myself off from them...all of them. I knew I was gonna lose some of them and I didn't—" She paused for a moment, and shook her head again as she stood up. "You know what? I'm still making excuses. I've always cut myself off. I've always— " She let out a sigh, then continued. "Being the slayer made me different. But it's my fault I stayed that way. People are always trying to connect to me, and I just slip away." She looked pointedly at the vampire and let out a chuckle that sounded more sad, than anything. "You should know."

"I seem to recall a certain amount of connecting." He replied softly, a slight look of mischief twinkling in his eyes, she could hear the flirting in his voice as he said it.

She shook her head in denial. "Oh, please! We were never close. You just wanted me because I was...unattainable."

Spike stood up angrily. "You think that's all that was?" he demanded.

"Please, let's not go over the past." She pleaded as she sat back down.

"Oh, no, no. Let's hold on here. I've hummed along to your pity-ditty, and I think I should have the mic for a bit." Spike said, irritation in his voice.

"Fine. The stage is yours. Cheer me up." Buffy said.

"You're insufferable." Spike said leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you. That really helped." The slayer said dryly.

"I'm not trying to cheer you up." The vampire stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Buffy inquired.

"I don't know. I'll know when I'm done saying it. Something pissed me off, and I just— "Unattainable." That's it."

"Fine. I'm attainable. I'm an attain-a-thon. May I please just go to sleep?"

Spike knelt down in front of her. "You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls." He stopped and looked into her eyes for a moment, then went on. "A hundred plus, years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you." Buffy looked away from him, and he reached for her, gently turning her face back to look at him. "Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me." He noticed a tear sliding down the slayers cheek, but continued on. "I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy."

"I don't wanna be the one." she replied quietly.

"I don't wanna be this good looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear." He stopped, and relished the sound of Buffy's laugh for a moment, and stood up walking toward the door as he continued. "You get some rest now. I'll check in before first light. You can decide how you want..."

"Spike?" Buffy said as he walked away.

He stopped and turned to face her, a questioning look on his face.

"Could you...stay here?" She asked quietly.

Spike turned and looked at the chair as he took off his coat. "Sure. That diabolical old torture device, the comfy chair. It'll do me fine." He walked over and planted himself in the chair.

Buffy gave him a smile, and he nodded his head slightly in reply, to her unspoken thank you. The slayer laid down curling herself up on the bed once again, closing her eyes letting sleep over-take her.

Spike rested his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair. He wasn't really tired, as it was technically around 'mid-day' for him, but he had nothing better to do than try to get some rest, since Buffy had asked him to stay and keep her company.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Spike first found Buffy, and she asked him to stay with her at the house. She had been sleeping soundly ever since the vampire had settled himself in the arm chair. Spike himself had drifted off to the place between sleep and being awake, when he was roused by the sound of feet on climbing the stairs to the bedroom. Quietly he moved from his spot on the chair and stood behind the door, ready to ambush whoever might be ready to enter the room. In his mind, it couldn't be a friend at the door, as they had all turned their backs on Buffy. That left only the Bringers or Caleb, and they weren't going to reach Buffy without a fight. 

The door opened slightly and the stopped for a moment as Faith glanced into the room, smiling slightly as she saw her girlfriend asleep on the bed. Slowly and quietly she pushed the door further open and started to step into the room.

Spike, standing behind the door waited for his most opportune moment to attack. Once he realized the intruder was coming into the room, he lifted his fist getting ready to strike. As his fist came forward and was about to make contact with the side of Faith's face, she jerked back, out of the path of his fist, and reached up trapping his wrist in her grip, pulling him forward as she threw her leg out in front of him knocking him off balance, sending him straight to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" he yelped as he looked up to see who it was that had thrown him to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** I am going to try to get the next chapter out ASAP. I have part of it written, so hopefully it won't take too long. ... Well... it might take a little bit... I've finally found a new place to live, and will begin moving tomorrow... so depending on how long it takes to get the internet connection transferred to the new place... it might be a week or so before I can update again... Anyway... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will probably be mostly my own creation, and a little less of the what 'actually' happened stuff. I'm sorry I have to go through all the stuff you guys already know, to get to the parts that I'm making up. As always, I'm looking forward to your reviews... thoughts... ideas? lol 

**A/N 2: **This would have been out sooner, but once again, I've had problems with trying to upload my files. -glares at this site- I'm really very sorry it took so long.


	13. Truth Be Told

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 13 -** Truth Be Told**

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **None, this chapter is completely made up.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews :) I appreciate them, keep them coming. ...

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously: **

_The door opened slightly and the stopped for a moment as Faith glanced into the room, smiling slightly as she saw her girlfriend asleep on the bed. Slowly and quietly she pushed the door further open and started to step into the room._

_Spike, standing behind the door waited for his most opportune moment to attack. Once he realized the intruder was coming into the room, he lifted his fist getting ready to strike. As his fist came forward and was about to make contact with the side of Faith's face, she jerked back, out of the path of his fist, and reached up trapping his wrist in her grip, pulling him forward as she threw her leg out in front of him knocking him off balance, sending him straight to the floor._

"_Bloody hell!" he yelped as he looked up to see who it was that had thrown him to the ground.

* * *

_  
"You!" Spike growled at the Brunette. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Faith quirked an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing." She pointed out.

Spike made his way to his feet. "You bloody well said you didn't know where Buffy was." He accused.

Faith gave him a cocky smirk and shrugged. "So, I lied."

"What didn't hurt her enough the first time around? Had to come finish the job now? Perhaps try to rough her up a bit?" Spike snarled. He was ready for another go round with the dark slayer, with no one there to stop him.

Faith rolled her eyes and sneered at him. "Oh come off it. That's not why I'm here. Even if it was..." She looked him up and down with a doubtful expression on her face. "Not like you could stop me. Right?"

"Oh, is that so?" He ask, looking as though he might strike her at any moment. "Fancy a re-match?"

Faith just looked at him and smiled as she slightly shrugged her shoulders and lifted her hands in a 'bring it on' sort of motion.

Spike lunged at the brunette and she easily side stepped him, knocking him off balance once again. The vampire caught himself before he hit the ground, standing up and twisting with the momentum, he lashed his arm out and landed a back-hand fist across her jaw.

By this time Buffy was awake and fully aware of both people in the bedroom. Getting to her feet she walked over to them, she broke in just as Faith was about to retaliate against Spike with a barrage of punches. "Enough!" The blonde slayer barked furiously as she landed a punch of her own on Spikes jaw. "What the **HELL** is wrong with you two? Fighting the First, and the Bringers, and the Turok-Han isn't enough, you have to stoop to fighting one another now, as well?" she asked, looking first at one, and then the other. When her eyes fell upon Spike again she said "I thought I told you, you shouldn't hit her."

Both Faith and Spike stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Buffy. Spike had a look of utter confusion on his face, still not realizing that Buffy and Faith were a couple. He had thought that Buffy would be glad to have him take care of her 'light work'.

"Damn, B. When did you turn into mini Giles on us?" Faith said, pouting slightly because her girlfriend ruined the fun she thought she was about to have, pummeling the vampire.

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, but couldn't help but let one corner of her mouth turn upward in a small smirk, at her girlfriends reference to Giles.

"No kidding." Spike agreed. "I thought you'd have been happy to have someone put her in her place." He said as he aggressively shoved his finger in Faith's direction.

Buffy sighed. This was going to be difficult she realized. She hadn't considered how she would tell the blond vampire about herself and Faith. More so, she hadn't thought about how he would react once he did find out.

Spike looked at Buffy. "If you want, I'll still kick this sorry excuse for a slayer out the door, for you."

"I'm not going anywhere blondie." Faith said glaring pointedly at him. "If anyone's leavin', it's gonna be you."

"And why the bloody hell would I leave Buffy alone here with you?" He challenged her.

"Maybe because she's my girlfriend, and I have a right to be alone with her?" Faith spat back at him.

Buffy's eyes widened slightly, and her mouth dropped open briefly as though she were going to say something, then snapped it shut again as she didn't really have anything to say. '_Well I guess that takes care of the difficult part.' _she thought to herself.

Spike looked at Faith for a moment, narrowing his eyes slightly as though it might help him to process the information she had just given him. Suddenly he burst into a laughter that portrayed perfectly the disbelief he felt. "Like hell." he said.

The dark slayer scrunched her face up, unable to figure out what he found so amusing. "What the hell are you laughing about?" she said defensively. "Like her being with me, is any more funny than the thought that she was ever with you?"

The vampire looked at Buffy, and jerked his hand back toward Faith pointing at her once again. "Do you believe that? And right in front of you no less. If she wants to make up a story like that, she should at least have the decency to say it behind your back." he continued laughing, although his enthusiasm for it had died slightly.

Faith looked at Buffy with a look that said "well, are you going to tell him, or not?" written all over her face.

Buffy cleared her throat and crossed her arms in front of her, as her brow furrowed. "Well, um... It's really not that funny." She started.

"Damn straight, it's not." Spike said. "There's no way-"

Buffy cut him off before he could finish his sentence, knowing it couldn't end with anything other than an insult. "Actually, it's not funny... because it's true." she said, looking at Spike trying to gauge his reaction.

He looked at her, and his expression sobered completely as he tilted his head to the side, looking at the blonde slayer as though he were seeing her for the first time, through new, completely innocent eyes. "You're serious?" he asked in a soft voice.

Buffy didn't say anything, but nodded her head slightly in response.

Spikes brow furrowed in contemplation. "And, you're happy... with her?" he queried of the blonde slayer.

Buffy smiled and he could see the answer in her eyes before she spoke. "I am. Very happy."

A few moments passed with no one saying anything, then Spike once again broke the silence. "Oh, balls." He said as a look of irritation crossed his face. He let out a small grunt. "I feel like such a bloody idiot." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather himself together.

Buffy scowled. "Why?" she asked, completely and honestly unknowing.

"Well, because!" he practically barked. "We fought, her and I... I fought for you, and... the things I said about her, to you even. Someone damn well should have told me, before now."

Faith gave Buffy a questioning glance that bordered on hurt, as if to say 'he was talking badly about me, and you didn't do anything about it?' but didn't say anything.

"I know." Buffy said. "I should have told you. I meant to, really. But I didn't know how... I'm sorry."

Spike shook his head and closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. "Yeah, well...I just wish someone had told me." he replied. He turned and regarded Faith for a long moment, and she just stood there staring back at him. He let out another sigh, then lifted his hand, and yet again pointed at Faith, but this time he spoke directly to her, quirking an eyebrow as he did so. "You hurt her, and I'll bite you."

An amused twinkle lit up Faith's eyes, and a smile graced her lips as she let out a chuckle. "I guess that's fair. But, I have no intentions of hurting B. Played that game, and I'm so over it. There's no need to repeat it."

"I have nothing but respect for Buffy. And I'll have you know, I do love her. But I know that she will never feel that way, not about me. Regardless, I want her to be happy... And, if you make her happy, then, that's good enough for me." He replied seriously, looking into the dark slayer's eyes.

Faith nodded her head slightly in acceptance of what he had said. He sniffed, standing quietly for a moment, then added "Besides, I'm sure it'll be a spot more fun, thinking about you two together... than her and that ninny sire of mine."

Buffy gaped at him for a moment, but Faith was the one who responded. "If you don't want a nice dusty sun bath, you won't even contemplate it." She said, Spike smirked at her but said nothing else.

"So, we're done with the territorial displays of violence here?" Buffy asked, trying desperately to pretend she hadn't heard that last comment from Spike.

Spike and Faith both let out soft chuckles. "For now." The vampire replied.

"Yeah, we're five by five." Faith agreed.

"Good. It's about time." Buffy said, and covered her mouth trying to hide a yawn. "I think we should all try to get some rest. I'm exhausted."

"Sounds good to me." The brunette responded as she took Buffy by the hand and walked toward the bed.

"I think I'll just go check out one of the other rooms. Give you two birds some privacy." Spike said as he walked toward the door. "Just yell if you need me." he said, then closed the bedroom door behind him as he exited the room.

* * *

Buffy lay on the bed with Faith behind her. She slowly slid the tips of her fingers back and forth over Faith's forearm, then down over the back of her hand, and slipped her fingers between Faith's entangling their fingers together. Faith gave Buffy's fingers a gentle squeeze as she tightened her arm around the blonde slayers middle. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as she savor the feeling of the younger girls body behind her own. She could feel the warmth radiating from the other girl, and she knew there was no other place that she would rather be at that moment, than in Faith's arms. Faith propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over, softly kissing the side of Buffy's neck. 

A soft mmm sound escaped from Buffy's mouth, as she tilted her head allowing Faith easier access to her neck. Faith smiled softly against her skin, and drew in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of vanilla that she found so intoxicating, only because it belonged to Buffy.

"Did you tell the rest of the gang you were coming back here tonight?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Nah, they think I'm upstairs in my room." Faith answered. "Don't think anything major will happen before I get back there tomorrow."

"Mm, probably not." she said, then corrected herself with "Well, hopefully not."

"I'll go back before the suns up. They'll never miss me."

Buffy smiled although Faith couldn't see it. Faith pressed her lips gently to Buffy's neck again, then lay back down.

"B?" Faith asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"There's something I think I should tell you..." The dark slayer said seriously, still talking quietly.

Buffy rolled over in Faith's arms, slipping her arms around her girlfriends middle, and looking into her eyes. She could see the worry that Faith was trying desperately to keep hidden.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"The First..." Faith started. "On my way here tonight, it came and talked to me."

Buffy's brow furrowed slightly. "Wow, you're really in the game now." she said quietly. "The first doesn't usually show itself unless it thinks you're important somehow."

Faith let out a sigh.

"Who was it?" Buffy asked. "When you saw it?"

"The Mayor." Faith replied after a few moments of silence.

"Faith, I'm sorry." Buffy said sincerely. "I really wish you didn't have to deal with this. It must have been hard, seeing him again."

"Not really. A little maybe." the dark slayer said, not really wanting to admit that it had shaken her up.

"I know the Mayor was evil, but I also know how important he was to you-"

"He was back then, but he's not anymore." Faith interjected.

"I know." Buffy replied softly. "I understand why you cared about him Faith. Really, I don't blame you anymore. He gave you what we were too blind or too stupid to see that you needed."

Buffy leaned forward and gently captured Faith's lips with her own, kissing her slowly and tenderly for a long time. After a time, Faith gently pulled away.

"You okay?" Buffy asked with concern etched on her face.

"Does it ever tell the truth? When it talks to you?" Faith wondered aloud.

"Sometimes. It's the one that told Principal Wood that Spike killed his mother." Buffy replied. "Why? What did it say to you?"

Faith let her eyes fall away from her girlfriends face and fall downward toward the end of the bed for a moment. She drew in a deep breath and let it out. "It told me that you were dangerous." She said.

"And what do you think... do you think I'm dangerous?" Buffy queried.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, I got the next chapter out sooner than I expected. :) Hope you guys enjoyed it. 

I realize that some of you felt in the last chapter that Buffy should have at the very least gotten angry with Spike, Honestly I think maybe she should have said a little more than she did, in Faith's defense. The only reason I didn't write more about that (even though I had contemplated it), is because at the time, Spike didn't know about Faith and Buffy being together, and Buffy's still not sure how to tell him. I wasn't trying to make it seem like she was consciously wanting Spike to beat up on Faith.

At any rate, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them, and it's good to know how you guys feel about what's going on, and parts that I should probably change a bit, so they convey better what I'm trying to get across. :)


	14. Twenty Questions

**Title:** Finding Faith

**Chapter:** 14 -** Twenty Questions**

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Content/Pairing: **Buffy/Faith (Various others possibly)

**Spoilers: **None, this chapter is completely made up.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who is being patient with me. I know it's been almost 2 months now, since my last update? I don't know if anyone is still waiting for an update or not, but if you are, here it is. I've started college just recently as well as continuing to search for a job. I really am very sorry about the long delay. I've been working on this chapter off and on for a while. I've re-written it a few times because I'm not entirely happy with it, but I promise to try to update more frequently. Sorry if this chapter seems a little strange. Having been so long since I last updated, I may slipped out of my previous frame of mind. I'll try to get back into the groove of it, as soon as possible.

Now, On with the show:

* * *

**Previously: **

"_Does it ever tell the truth? When it talks to you?" Faith wondered aloud._

"_Sometimes. It's the one that told Principal Wood that Spike killed his mother." Buffy replied. "Why? What did it say to you?"_

_Faith let her eyes fall away from her girlfriends face and fall downward toward the end of the bed for a moment. She drew in a deep breath and let it out. "It told me that you were dangerous." She said._

"_And what do you think... do you think I'm dangerous?" Buffy queried.

* * *

_  
Faith looked up into Buffy's eyes once again, letting her gaze linger for a long moment as though she were searching for something deep inside Buffy's soul. She was quiet for a long time, and the blonde slayer could tell that there was something Faith wanted to say, but possibly, wasn't sure if she should. "I don't really know what to think." She finally replied, her voice quiet.

Buffy blinked a couple times, trying to comprehend what Faith had just said. What she heard wasn't what she had thought she would hear from her lover. She knew that there were things she should have done differently when dealing with Faith, especially recently; but she hadn't thought that it would be enough to make the dark haired slayer doubt her in any way. The blonde frowned as she spoke. "I don't understand, I thought you trusted me?" Buffy said quietly, sadness tinging her voice.

Faith sighed and rolled over onto her back. "I want to trust you." She said, as she fixed her gaze on a spot on the ceiling. "I just... All this stuff. I don't know if I can."

Buffy propped herself up on her elbow so she was looking at Faith. "Faith..." Buffy said quietly, stopping as a feeling of dread welled up inside her. She took a deep breath trying to push the feeling away. "I'm sorry. I know that maybe I haven't handle recent situations very well, but..."

"Maybe?" Faith questioned as she glanced over at the other slayer. "B, you couldn't bring yourself to tell ANY of your friends that we were together. Red and her girl only figured it out before everyone else because they overheard us in your room the first night we were... together."

Buffy's face became slightly warm, and she could feel the blush that now covered her face. "Oh, I uh... I didn't think we were that loud..." she said, then brought her focus back to the situation at hand. "But that's not the point... I didn't tell them... I was going to-"

"B, you didn't tell _Spike_. He's a damn vampire and you were afraid to tell him." Faith said looking into Buffy's eyes. "Apparently, telling him about us wasn't the only thing you were afraid to do. Seems he's had a few choice words to say about me as well, and you couldn't even bring yourself to come to my defense."

Buffy's expression become a mixture of sadness and shock. "That's what you think? That I was _Afraid_ to tell him?" She demanded softly, but firmly.

"What else am I supposed to think? I can understand that you were looking for a better way to tell the scoobs. The whole 'me being evil' issue earlier, and the 'them hating me', that followed. I mean, Willow is pretty cool with me now, but... I think Xand is still mad at me." Faith's brow furrowed. "But I don't know what reason you have for not telling the living dead." The dark haired slayer finished up as her gaze made it's way back to the ceiling.

Buffy frowned, worry etching deep grooves into the features of her face. She bit her bottom lip, as she looked down at Faith. "I wasn't afraid to tell him." She said softly.

"What was it... or, what IS it, then? Are you ashamed of me? Afraid they might think less of you for being with someone like me?" Faith's expression was a mask of hurt and misunderstanding. "I don't get it, you said you love me, and I believed you... do believe you, or at least I'm trying to. And I don't want to push you into things you aren't ready for..." her voice trailed off and she looked at the blonde. "Maybe..." She started, then had to stop as her voice broke. The brunette cleared her throat and started again. "Maybe, you aren't ready for me. Or... ready for us." She said as a tear slide from the corner of her eye.

Tears pooled in Buffy's eyes, and she reached over, and softly wiped the tear away from Faith's cheek. The older girl swallowed back the lump in her throat, it hurt and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold back her tears. "Faith, I am ready for you. For... US. I don't always make the best choices about how to deal with things, especially in my relationships. To be honest, I just hadn't thought about telling Spike right now, about you being my girlfriend. When he came here looking for me, he was trying to convince me that I was still needed back at the house. He was just... being a friend. He's been away on that mission of Giles', so I couldn't tell him before. It didn't occur to me until you came in here, that I _should_ have told him. It wasn't that I was afraid to tell him about us. At that moment, I didn't want to blurt it out, because I didn't want to hurt someone that I consider a friend. And he is a friend... thanks to some twisted turn of fate. Right now, it feels like he's the only friend I have, other than you."

Faith let out a small sigh as she listened to Buffy. "You didn't stop him from saying anything bad about me though. What's your excuse for that?" Faith said as she looked at Buffy, her gaze growing a little harder as she waited for an answer.

"I did tell him that the problem back at the house wasn't you're fault. But, I don't know, I guess I thought Spikes opinion wouldn't matter to you." Buffy said as she gently ran her thumb across Faith's cheek.

"His opinion doesn't matter to me, but... it should have mattered enough to you, to stop him from talking about me. If someone said something about you in front of me, they would be picking their ass up off the floor." Faith said seriously.

"I know." Buffy replied softly. "I really am sorry, Faith. I haven't meant to hurt you." She leaned down and pressed her lips gently to Faith's forehead.

Faith closed her eyes. "I know. I think I kinda get that." She let out another sigh, and slowly maneuvered herself off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Back to the house, it'll be light in a few hours." She replied. "I have to play leader today."

"Will you be back later?" The blonde asked.

Faith looked at her for a moment, then looked away. "I don't know. Maybe." She said, then looked back at Buffy again. "For what it's worth, I don't think you're dangerous, B. But, I do need time to think."

"What about?" Buffy asked, even though she felt the answer deep inside, even before Faith said it.

"About us." The younger girl said, then leaned over and softly pressed her lips to Buffy's forehead. Faith gazed at her for a moment studying the blondes features, then turned and left the room, with Buffy unable to do anything other than watch her go.

"I love you, B." Faith whispered softly to herself as she made her way down the stairs. "I always have, and always will."

* * *

Faith woke to the sound of the alarm clock chirping like an insane mechanical bird. With a groan she rolled over and looked at the clock. Two hours had passed since she left Buffy at the stranger's house. Two hours since she told the blonde that she needed time to think. She reached over turning off the alarm clock. "Good thing I have that slayer stamina." she grumbled as she threw the sheet off her, and reached down to retrieve her jeans from the floor. Sitting up, she slipped her legs into her pants and pulled them on. 

Faith walked to the dresser and pulled out a fresh shirt. As she finished slipping it on there was a knock at her door. "Yeah?" The dark slayer called as she turned to face the door.

The door opened and a small brunette poked her head around the door. Dawn. Faith gave her a small smile. "Munch kin. What's up?"

Dawn scowled slightly at the nick name, but decided to ignore it."Faith, uh, Giles wanted me to check to see if you're on your way."

"Yep. Just on my way right now." she replied walking toward the younger girl. "Tell him I'll only be a minute."

"Alright. See ya soon." Dawn replied and turned to walk away.

"Thanks." Faith said, as she pushed the bedroom door closed once more, then walked over and picked up Buffy's brush and ran it through her hair a few times, brushing out the knots that had formed while she slept.

* * *

Faith was walking with Andrew through the Summer's house as he explained to her what he and Spike hand found out on their trip. "So, it turned out that all these stone tablets basically said the same thing. The First and Caleb are protecting something, and—and we don't know exactly what it is, but it's something powerful, and they don't want the slayers to get it. I'm thinking it could be a weapon, and if we're looking for an arsenal—" 

"You're not coming." the slayer stated flatly.

Andrew shot her an irritated look, but kept leading her toward the others as he continued to talk. "If one is looking for an arsenal, what better place to find a—"

"Weapon. Okay. Got it. Good. Good thinking, Andrew." Faith responded. Giving Andrew what passed as a smile in his opinion.

"It's a pleasure, Faith. Back to you.**" **The blond replied cheerfully.

As they walked into the living room, the slayer got down to business. The time for games was over. Turning her attention to Willow, Dawn, Xander and Giles she gave them their instructions. "Okay, I need you four to suss out the situation on B. I don't want you talking to her or getting in her way or, for that matter, letting her know you're there. Just do a little recon."

"Where do you want me, Faith?" Robin Wood asked expectantly.

She looked at him for a moment. "By your phone. I'll call you when I need you."

Dawn gave Faith a questioning look, hesitated for a moment, then decided to ask her question anyway. "What are we looking for? I mean, is there some reason we should spy on Buffy?"

"We're just making sure she's okay. Those of you who are coming with me to the arsenal, you know who you are. Everybody ready? Let's do this thing." She replied as she headed toward the door with a handful of the potentials following closely behind her.

* * *

Spike woke as the sun was just starting to shine through the window of the room he had taken over. He stood up and stretched for a moment as he looked around the room. "Guess I better find out what the slayers are doing." He said quietly to himself as he left the room. 

Knocking softly he opened the door to the room where he knew Buffy and Faith had been just a few hours earlier. He walked in almost expecting to find them fast asleep in one another's embrace. As he walked in and looked around, he found that neither slayer occupied this room. He noticed a piece of paper on the pillow on the bed and walked over, picking it up. Quickly reading the note a smile spread across his face. "Good for you slayer. Time to show those ungrateful bastards that you aren't giving up that easily."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, I'm so excited. Had a job interview yesterday, and was told today that I got it. It's not much, but it'll be an income. Sweet! 


End file.
